Bound By Blood
by A Penned Desire
Summary: This is the second installment of the story 'Necromancer's Spawn'.Zero wants Raven dead for good after what he did to Naomi.He seeks revenge on the Necromancer where fate soon steps in and throws Yuki,him and another girl into a web of magicks and hatred.
1. Chapter 1: Midnight Message

Chapter 1: Midnight Message

" I demand the release of Lord Roderyll from confinement by _zahur _at the bay of Warren Hills. Bring only one of your surbordinates to accompany him. Failure to comply with these conditions imposed will only bring about your own downfall... "

" That is the end of the message. Would you like to hear it again, my Lady? "

She held up her hand.

"No. Once is enough, " Lady Lia told the messenger. " Leave the recorded threat message here and summon for Lechary Ameryl. "

He bowed and answered, " At once, my Lady. "

With that, the messager retreated from the office to carry out the woman's wish.

Once the door was closed, Lady Lia took down her glasses and massaged the bridge of her nose.

_Just who is this person...?_

_The release of Lord Roderyll..._

_Could be disastrous...!  
The common folk would be in danger..._

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door.

" Your ladyship? " a soft and muffled voice could be heard from behind the door.

Immediately, the old woman snapped out of her reverie and hastily put her glasses back on.

" Yes, do enter, Lechary. "

The doorknob turned and a tall, willowy girl with bluish-grey eyes and shoulder-length golden brown hair of age nineteen, came in.

" You sent for me, didn't you, my Lady? "

The girl bowed politely.

" There is simply no need for formality, Lechary, for we are alone. "

A tinge of pink lightly coloured Lechary's cheeks.

" I'm sorry, " she said awkwardly. " It's just an instantaneous reflex which I'm very used to. "

Lady Lia smiled.

" Ah, a habit, I see. "

Lecchary nodded.  
" You saved my life and I own it to you, Lechary. "

" In return, you took me under your wing so it's even now, my lady. "

The old woman motioned for her to take a seat across the table from her.

" Lechary, I want you to listen to this. "

Lady Lia took a remote control from he deskand pressed a button. Soon, the unknown voice rang out throughout the room once again.

" I demand the release of Lord Roderyll from confinement by _zahur _at the bay of Warren Hills. Bring only one of your surbordinates to accompany him. Failure to comply with these conditions imposed will only bring about your own downfall... "

She pressed another button and placed the remote control down on the table.

" We tried to trace the source of the threat but it was futile. It's unknown and that is what's bothering me. Even our high-tech machines which is 'trace-sensitive' were unableto detect anything. "

" _Zahur_... " Lechary began. " Isn't that the Necromancer's language? "

Lady Lia's eyes narrowed.

" What of it? You mean, magicks is involved? "

The nineteen-year-old nodded.

" _Zahur_, in Necromancy, means midnight. This means that a Necromancer is behind this. "

The old woman frowned.

" He wants Lord Roderyll at the bay of Warren Hills by midnight. I wonder what a person skilled in magicks will want to do with a mere vampire? "

" My Lady, you're forgetting something. Lord Roderyll is an _Eden _Necromancer before he was bitten. It's a valuable source of information to acquire for such a skill is very rare amongst Necromancers, " Lechary explained.

" _Eden_? " Lady Lia echoed.

" A shape-shifter. "

The woman nodded.

" The only people in the 'Hunters' Association who know of such an existing and limited race of beings are you, my Lady, Glenn Dawson and myself, " Lechary continued.

" Yes, if this were to leak out, I'm afraid there will be disastrous consequences, consequences that I rather not think about. "

" I do hope so. So far, the Necromancers are keeping their profiles low after the war and that is a good

sign, " the girl replied.

" But if someone were to rise up again and call on the Necromancers like the last time... " Lady Lia trailed off.

A dark look crossed over Lechary's face.

" No, I will never let that happen again. "

The woman nodded, a strained look on her face.

" Lechary, I'm very, very worried about this threat. If it really were a Necromancer behind all this, we're going to dealing with a very powerful foe here. Our machines are only designed to trace human interferences but not as something as inhuman as this. However, if Lord Roderyll were to be released from confinement, it will be very dangerous. "

" We have to, Lady Lia! This is very serious and your safety is what matters. If you, my Lady, were hurt, then the whole 'Hunters' Association will fall and chaos will ensue, " Lechary told her.

Lady LIa sighed wearily.

" My safety here does not matter, Lechary. "

" Then, we'll fight fire with fire, my Lady! " the girl spoke up determinedly.

The woman smiled fondly at the girl.

" Quite the determined one, aren't you, my child? "

Lechary grinned at her.

" Then, it'll be a great risk that I'm willing to take... "


	2. Chapter 2: EP200315

**Chapter 2: EP200315**

Lechary armed herself with a small sword before she went down to the dungeons where the prisoners were.

The dungeons were located deep underground, below the Headquarters of the 'Hunters' Association. The place was dark and silent with an occasional echo of water dripping deep within in. The only light which illuminated her surroundings was the flickering light of the flashlight, held by the girl. She shivered, partly due to the cold.

_This place looks more like a cave..._

_Than a prison..._

Lechary had been here once when she was a little girl. She was brought down her by Lady Lia herself during her training to become an undercover vampire hunter. Yet, the feeling was unnerving and it started settle low over her in a suffocating haze. Something skittered on the ground just next to where she was standing.

_A rat..._

_It's only just a rat... _

Lechary tried to reassure herself and to slow down the rate of her heartbeat.

" Who goes there? "

A stranged cry escaped her throat as she lost her hold on the flashlight. The glass shattered and the light went out.

" I said, who goes there? "

This time, the voice held a warning note.

Soon, footsteps were heading her way and before she knew it, a light shone directly in her face.

" And who the hell are you? "

A balding man stood before her, his glittering black eyes boring deep into hers.

" Uh, good evening, mister. I'm Lechary Ameryl, a vampire hunter working under the 'Hunters'

Association, " the girl replied, flashing her identification card.

" Speak your business here, woman! "

_How rude...!_

Lechary straightened up and drew herself up to her full 1.65 metres height.

" I'm here for the prisoner EP200315, " she answered coldly.

He smiled, revealing chipped yellow teeth.

" Ah yes, that lordling vampire. "

With that, he turned and hobbled off, followed by Lechary.

" Here we are, missus. "

After a few minutes of walking, Lechary had finally arrived at the Eden's prison. It was much deeper in but at least the place was much better lit.

_At least... _

_This place has got some lights..._

Lechary stepped forward.

" Do not touch those bars, missus, if you do not want to be electrocuted. "  
It was enought for her to stop in her tracks.

" Electrocuted? You mean there's electricity flowing through those bars?! " the girl yelped.

The man nodded.

" Her Ladyship ordered for it. Said that it was a 'special case'. "

_'Special' case, huh...?_

_Lady Lia always thinks of everything..._

_Oh yeah..._

_He's a 'special' case, alright..._

" Missus, I"ve already deactivated the switch so you're free to go in now, " he told her.

" Thank you, mister, " Lechary replied, not forgetting her manners.

He nodded curtky and left. Lechary watched him go before turning back to the prison.

_Well then..._

_Let the games begin..._

The vampire hunter took out the small sword from her robes just as the gate swung open.

_I've never had the intention of going in..._

_But already. he's coming out..._

" I see that you haven't shape-shifted yet, Eden? " Lechary asked the moment the prisoner stepped out

Lord Roderyll smirked." You threw me in here and then you let me out? "

" Well, isn't life contradicting? " she shot back.

He took a step forward and immdiately Lechary tensed up, her grip on the sword tightening.

" I know you want something from me. "

" How quaint, I see that we're on the same wavelength. In fact, you're right, I do. " Lechary snapped.

Lord Roderyll grinned, his razor-sharp fangs glinting in the dim light.

" The hunter and the hunted are always on the same wavalength. So what do I get in return for supplying you with information? "

" How about you stay right where you are? " the girl asked innocently and threw the weapon at him.

The _Eden _moved out of the way but it was a big mistake.

" Oh no, you don't! "

Lechary ran forward and whipped out another weapon. Her secret concotion. She had been watching the vampire's every move and she knew exactly where his new position was.

She smashed the vial against his arm, splattering the contents all over him.

" Don't tell me that was just a bait to lure me out where you wanted me to be? "

Lechary smiled up at him.

" Well, aren't you the smart little vamp, " the girl mocked. " But I don't think you;re going to be moving for awhile. "

Lord Roderyll frowned.

" What are you talking about? "

" Don't you know? The potion inside the vial will paralyse any opponent except the maker himself or rather herself so you will not be able to shape-shift for the time being. " Lechary explained. " Although, you can still move your mouth. "

" WHAT? HOW DARE YOU? " the _Eden_ spat out.

The nineteen-year-old glared at him.

" Maybe, I should have made another potion to shut your mouth! Your voice is simply unbearable, did you know that? "


	3. Chapter 3: The Ice Flames of Hell

**Chapter 3: The Ice Flames Of Hell**

Taking a deep breath and then letting it out slowly, Lechary went up to the paralysed Lord Roderyll. He regarded her with watchful and wary eyes.

" I want some answers to questions okay? It's that simple. "

" When I'm free, I swear that I'll kill you! " he said through gritted teeth. " I swear I will! "

" Speak only when a question is being asked. "

" Well, sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not _breathing _a word, " the vampire sneered.

Lechary pretended not to hear him.

" Perhaps you will, once you hear this, don't you think? " she suggested, sweetly.

Turning away, the girl picked up a control and pressed a button.

" I demand the release of Lord Roderyll from confinement by _zahur _at the bay of Warren Hills. Bring only one of your surbordinates to accompany him. Failure to comply with these conditions imposed will only bring about your own downfall... "

Lechary pressed another button and looked back at him.

" Who was he? " she demaded, indicating the unknown threat message's voice.

Lord Roderyll did not reply.

" I'm asking you who is he? " Lechary repeated, her voice becoming louder.

" Why're you asking me? I don't even know that he exist! "

It was true, the vampire did not recognise the voice at all.

However, Lechary had her doubts.

" You might be in cahoots with him so how can I trust you? "

" Trust me or not, that's not my problem. "

For once, Lechary was at a loss for words.

_How can I, a vampire hunter..._

_Trust my most sworn enemy, a vampire...?_

_Now, what is my next move going to be..._

_If I take into consideration..._

_Lady Lia's safety...?_

It was her utmost priority. And, she knew that.

_But..._

_What am I going to do..._

Her eyes flicked over to clock.

_When I only have five hours..._

_Before midnight..._

Lechary glanced at her wristwatch for the umpteeth time. It was five minutes before midnight.

_At least, I'm here early..._

_And I know what I'm going to do..._

_You better watch out..._

_Whoever you are..._

_Because I'm not going down..._

_Without one huge fight...!_

She had her sword drawn out in front of her, all ready.

A gentle breeze blew, making her cloak billow about her. The sea was calm and still. The moonlight shone on the surface of the water, making ripples everywhere. The sight was picturesque. The sea maintained its glory even in the night. It was enough to make any person feel at peace with nature but not enough to calm Lechary's pounding heart. She was afraid just as much as excited.

Lechary peeked at her watch once again.

_10 more seconds..._

_9..._

_8..._

_7..._

_6..._

_5..._

_4..._

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

_0..._

_Midnight..._

Every nerve in her body tensed up as she held the hilt of her sword tighter.

_Any minute now..._

_He's bound appear..._

" Well, isn't it such a pleasure to meet the famous vampire hunter, Miss Lechary Ameryl. "

Lechary herself, whirled around in surprise.

A man stood there, his lips curling into a sneer.

_How did he get behind me...?_

" Well, now. Let's get down to business. You have already gotten my message I assume, Miss Ameryl? " he asked.

" Simple conversation like that will be getting us nowhere, " she snapped. " I want to know what your motive is, threathening the 'Hunters' Association like that. "

The man nodded in agreement.

" Yes, you're right. Conversations like this are meaningless. However, our motive is none of business because it does not concern human vermins like you, filthy trash is more like it. "

" Don't be too sure about that, Necromancer! " Lechary spat out bitterly.

His eyes widened for a moment but he recovered almost too instantly.

" Ah I see, so you know about our kind now, don't you? This is the first time that I've ever come across human being aware of it. "

Lechary smirked.

" Yeah, I don't have the time to hear about you babbling about your glorious race. "

" I think you don't know what you're talking about, don't you? " he asked.

" I do. I know very well who you, guys are. Skilled in magicks, able to bring the Dead back to life and blah, blah, blah, " she mocked. " You think I'm impressed by all that? Even I can do better than that! "

The vampire hunter wanted to hurt his pride so that he would let his guard down.

However, the Necromancer only smiled.

" Mockery will get you nowhere, Miss Ameryl. Hurting my pride will not do you any good, you know. I know where you're going at and I would like to assure you that it won't work at all. "

Lechary's eyes narrowed.

" Why don't we just get straight to the point? Give me the prisoner and I'll allow you to live. I'll even be kind enough to leave you, untouched. "

" The other way aroud will do except the prisoner stays, " she shot back and sprinted forward, arm raised high.

" Look, I don't want to hurt you, Miss Ameryl but you leave me with no choice. "

He murmured something which Lechary knew immediately that it was an incantation.

_An Api incantaion..._

_He must be a Heram...!_

_A Necromancer of Fire..._

_The Ice Flames of Hell..._

Lechary stopped and leapt up, somersaulting neatly in the air, just seconds from acquiring first-degree burns by the blue flames.

_That was too close to comfort...!_

" How clever, but you won't escape this time because I won't let you... "

**Note from 'moi': Allow me to be your translator;**

_**Api **_**means Fire.**


	4. Chapter 4: Suffering Fate

**Chapter 4: Suffering Fate**

With another snarl, the Heram called upon his magicks again. A wall of flames surrounded Lechary. It was true she had no means of escape.

" Didn't I tell you that you don't know what you'ret alking about? " he sneered. " How can a mere human like you stand up against a Necromancer like me? "

Lechary did not answer him.

" You do know that your fate lies in my hand, now don't you? With one wave of my hand, my fire wall can engulf you within seconds and your puny little human life will be extinguished. "

He was gloating, now.

" Ah, such fiery words coming from you, Heram! "

" Heram? " he said, shocked. " Don't tell me... that you're one of us? "

The girl smirked.

" Yeah? What makes you think that way? " she asked.

_Gotta keep him distracted..._

_Only then..._

_Will I be able to escape Hell's Fire..._

" You can talk and understand our language, don't you? "

Now, he was becoming interested. She could tell from the heat of the flames.

_Good, his concentration is wavering..._

_Need to keep it that way..._

" Probably, " Lechary replied.

_Just a little more..._

" Heram is the Necromancer word for a being of Fire and yet...! "

The vampire hunter saw it. The opening that she was waiting for.

_This is it...!_

With that, she leapt, landing neatly on the ground away from the flames.

" WHAT?!? " he bellowed. " YOU DID THAT TO TRICK ME! "

Lechary played it cool as she dusted her hands.

" My bad? "

He glared at her.

" What is taking you so long, Drayden? "

Then, she felt his presence behind her. Lechary did not have time to react. She felt something being pressed forcefully against her neck below her chin.

_Why did I not feel him...?_

" Who are you? " the vampire hunter demanded, her voice shaking.

At that moment, the girl hated herself for it. For letting her fear show.

" Ichiru?!? " Drayden exclaimed.

" Now, now, little girl. You don't have to be afraid of me and I don't like to slit your pretty throat. All I'm asking for is for you to hand the _Eden_ over and I will spare your life. It's that simple, " Ichiru whispered into her ear. " How about it? "

" Let go of me, you stupid pervert! " Lechary said but did not dare to move.

Ichiru only chuckled.

" I want to but I can't, not until you agree to hand him over. "

" Just kill her already, Ichiru! The Master must not wait, " Drayden declared.

Ichiru fixed him with an icy stare.

" Watch your mouth, Drayden. You should know where you're standing. Besides I've taken a great liking to this girl here. She looks sweet and naive just like...Yuki Cross. "

_Huh...?_

_Yuki Cross...?_

_Who is she...?_

" So, what is it going to be? " Ichiru asked her.

" You know that I won't agree, don't you? "

" At the expense of your own life? "

Lechary did not reply. Immediately, Ichiru knew that he had her.

" I knew that you'll see it my way in the end. "

" I've yet to give my answer and I will not hesitate to die. "

Ichiru chuckled with amusement.

" A strange one, aren't you? "

She remained silent. Lechary knew that she was fighting a losing battle.

" But I won't kill you yet. I'll save you for last... "

Thesewere the words that he spoke before both Drayden and him vanished along with Lord Roderyll.

Without support, the girl crumpled to the ground in a heap. Tears of frustration glistened in her big buish-grey eyes.

_Pride always comes before a downfall..._

_And I lost..._


	5. Chapter 5: An Eternal Child Of Darkness

**Chapter 5: An Eternal Child of Darkness**

It was the last day for Zero there, at the Cross Academy. Darkness had already swallowed up the remaining light rays of the sun. He had already spent the whole day at his beloved's grave. Today was Naomi's death anniversary.

_The 26th of june..._

He wanted to walk by those places and submerge himself in those memories of Noami and him together.

_This is the place where I first I met her..._

_The school gates..._

_" I know that you're part vampire and human. "_

_She knew about it all along..._

Zero smiled, a small smile.

_Without her, I knew that I am unable to smile like I'm able to now..._

He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. The air was frigid and wet, yet fresh. Opening his eyes, Zero reached out and touched the same bars which Naomi had held before during that snowstorm, that day, two years ago.

" Zero? "

He did not turn around.

" What is it, Yuki? " the nineteen-year-old spoke up.

His childhood friend did not answer but he heard the grass rustlingas eighteen-year-old Yuki approached him.

" Are you thinking about Naomi again? " she demanded, looking up at him.

Zero did not reply as he took his hands off the gates' bars. He did not meet her eyes.

" It figured, " Yuki sighed heavily.

Zero started to walk away from her but Yuki quickly cut in front of him.

" What do you want? Why can't you just leave me alone? " he snapped.

The girl looked angry.

" You've changed, Zero! Why do you keep pushing me away? " she shot back.

Zero glared at her but Yuki did not back down.

" So, why does it matter to you, Yuki? " heretorted.

" Of course it matters! You've changed and I don't even know who you are anymore! "

He stiffened.

" It's been two years since her death! Why can't you move on with your life? I'm sure Naomi would want you to move on, " Yuki added.

Zer's lavender eyes widened in surprise at Yuki's words.

" I know that you're going to leave tomorrow and I...came to say goodbye, " she continued, her voice becoming softer by the minute.

Zero noticed the sorrow her voice.

" I wish you the best of luck on your journey as a vampire hunter. "

Unshed tears glistened in her eyes. He knew that she was on the verge of crying.

" I guess that I'll see you again someday. Goodbye...Zero. "

Yuki had spoken what she wanted to say. She gave him, a sorrowful smile and turned away.

Then, she walked off, without so much as a backward glance. She did not see that Zero was crying as well as he watched his childhood friend go.

_Goodbye Yuki..._

_My childhood friend..._

_I wish that you could forgive me..._

_The reason behind my leaving..._

_Is definitely not wanting to be a travelling vampire hunter..._

_But something else..._

_A far more deeper and much darker desire..._

_A desire to seek revenge..._

_You're right..._

_In saying that I've changed..._

_In fact, I don't even know myself anymore..._

_I've totally become a different person..._

_When Naomi came into my life..._

_I felt that I've become a much more happier individual..._

_I had someone I could finally love..._

_And someone to love me back..._

_My life was filled with light..._

_But then, that person took her away..._

_Snatched her away from me..._

_And my whole world came crashing down..._

_I watched her die in my arms..._

_I was helpless..._

_I couldn't do anything..._

_Soon, all that happiness evaporated..._

_And that darkness returned..._

_It seems that anyone who came into my life..._

_And learn to accept me for who I am..._

_They would suffer the same fate..._

_Death..._

_Just like my parents..._

_Then Naomi..._

_They were all cruelly snatched away..._

_Deep inside, I was tortured..._

_Lonely..._

_Sad..._

_Devastated..._

_All these emotions make me feel confused..._

_Why...?_

_Just when I was learning to accept myself..._

_I was forced back into the darkness..._

_I have always wondered..._

_Would it be best that I just live in eternal darkness..._

_And not come back into the Light again...?_

_Maybe this is the only way..._

_I don't want to see people hurt anymore..._

_Or dying even..._

_Because of me..._

**Note from 'moi': In vol. 4 of Vampire Knight, Zero's twin brother's name is Ichiru and he is still alive. So I decided to write in his real name and not Ephraim. Dear readers (those who read my 'The Necromancer's Spawn') gomen!!! sobbing**


	6. Chapter 6: Memories Of The Fallen

Chapter 6: Memories Of The Fallen

Zero fingered the 'Bloody Rose'. He had this gun with him for as long as he could remember when he had accepted the councillor duty from Chairman Cross. He flung his overcoat over his shoulder and took his leave. He threw a backward glance over his shoulder.

_This room…_

_It looks the same…_

_Nothing had changed…_

_Even though I was given this room…_

_Two years ago…_

_When I was forced to be enrolled into the Night Class…_

_Just for the sake of one person…_

_Naomi…_

_I thought I could protect you from harm…_

_But in the end, you were gone…_

_It was all for naught…_

With that, he closed the door behind him. He left the Moon Dormitory and headed for the Chairman's office.

" Ah, good morning, Zero! "

" Morning, Chairman, " he replied sombrely.

He took a seat in front of the older man's desk. Then, he took out the 'Bloody Rose' and laid it in front of the Chairman. He looked at it and then gave Zero, a puzzled look.

" The gun? "

The vampire nodded and answered, " I came to return this to you. My duty here is done. "

The man pressed his fingertips together and leaned forward. He studied Zero's face carefully.

" Are you sure you want to do this, Zero? "

The vampire broke eye-contact and stared down at the floor.

" Zero? " Chairman Cross prodded.

The nineteen-year-old glanced up at him and nodded slowly. The other man sighed heavily and leaned backwards in his swivel chair.

" Well, I won't force you because we've been through this before. Indeed, Naomi's death had been such a shock but I trust your decision since you're already old enough. Avren is still on the loose and no one knows anything about it. To think that he's still at large… " he trailed off.

Zero's eyes hardened at the mention of Avren's name.

" Necromancers are known only to a few, " Chairman Cross continued. " Oh, that reminds me! "

He opened one of the many desk drawers of his desk and searched its contents.

Then, he pulled out a piece of paper and gave it to Zero.

" The Hunter's Association wants you to register before you travel and I heard that you are going to be paired up with someone. "

Zero's eyebrows rose.

" Paired up? "

The Chairman nodded.

" I'm being paired up with some stranger?! But I'm not a kid anymore! Why are they doing this?! " the vampire demanded.

" Oh, come now. It'll be fun! Just like old times when you were a councillor here! "

Zero scowled and glared at the older man.

" Anyway, you can keep the gun with you. It is really not a problem, Zero. "

The nineteen-year-old nodded and pocketed the weapon. That was when he noticed that Yuki was not present. In his heart, he felt a slight twinge of hurt.

" Yuki was crying all night when she heard that you were leaving Cross Academy, " Chairman Cross told him, as if he was reading Zero's thoughts.

Suddenly, he felt guilty.

_But, I've already made up my mind…_

_This is something that I have to do…_

_I must do it…!_

Quickly, he stood up.

" Well, I'll take my leave now, Chairman Cross. Please excuse me. "  
Zero turned and headed for the door.

" Oh, and Zero? " the Chairman called out. Zero stopped but he did not turn around to face the older man, his hand on the doorknob.

" Yeah? "

The older man paused and he answered, " Please be careful out…there. "

The vampire turned the doorknob and walked out, without saying anything.

He stopped in his tracks when his eyes landed on the music room. The very same music room that Naomi had entered and played him that music piece for his Valentine's Day present. Tears stung his eyes and blurred his vision.

_Although it's been two long years…_

_The wound is still there…_

_Never healing…_

Swallowing back the huge lump that had formed in his throat, Zero turned the doorknob and entered the unused room. Carefully, he closed the door and walked slowly to the piano. The keys were dusty with dirt and grime. He ran his fingers gently over the keys.

_How I wish that I could hear her play once again…_

_That haunting melody…_

_All over again…_

Zero's tears spilled and splattered onto the keys.

_This is the place…_

_Where I had promised her…_

_To be her guardian angel…_

He sat on the stool and stared at the piano for a long time. He could still remember what the melody meant.

_I know it's a part and parcel of life…_

_But…_

_Why do I find it hard to accept her death…?_

_I loved her so much…!_

_And yet…_

He could not continue. It was so hard for him to move on. He stood up and left the room, without looking back.

_It was such a precious memory…_

_That will last for a long, long time…_


	7. Chapter 7: Worrying Silence

Chapter 7: Worrying Silence

" Have you seen her? " Lady Lia asked Yagari, one of the vampire hunters, who was working under her.

" You mean Lechary Ameryl, your Ladyship? " he asked her.

The woman nodded.

" I've yet to hear some news from her. Positive, I hope. "

The man laughed.

" Lechary is the luckiest gem in our organization. Always bringing in fantastic news, that girl is. You've raised her well, my Lady. Maybe, she's on her way here. "

Lady Lia looked troubled.

" There is nothing t worry about, Lady Lia. She can take care of herself now, " Yagari reassured her.

" But, three days has come and gone! She, usually does not take this long to return, " the woman told him.

" Do you know where she went last? "

" Warren Hills. "

Lady Lia was careful not to divulge any more information than what was needed.

" The town where you found her? "

She nodded.

" Everyone knows her favourite place there so it might give us a clue about her whereabouts, " Yagari replied.

" Why, of course! Yagari, could you prepare a ride for me to Warren Hills? "

The man shook his head.

" No, I'm afraid not, my Lady. You are not supposed to travel alone. You are putting your safety at risk. Besides, my disciple is on his way here to see you. I'm sorry your Ladyship but it is not

possible. "

Lady Lia's heart sank but she did not show her disappointment. She had wanted so much to hear Lechary's voice and to see her again.

_If I can't go…_

_Then…_

_Maybe, he will…_

" This is Zero Kiriyu, my disciple, my Lady, " Yagari announced.

Zero stepped forward and bowed respectfully just as the other vampire hunter retreated out of her office, closing the door behind him.

Lady Lia examined the boy m head to toe.

_Lavender eyes…_

_White hair…_

_About the same age as Lechary…_

Then, she motioned for him to take a seat, all the while watching him closely.

" It is an honour to meet you, Lady Lia, " Zero told her.

The woman nodded but did not reply.

" I came to be registered as a legal travelling vampire hunter, " he continued. " And I heard that I'm going to be paired up with someone. Who is this person? "

Lady Lia met his eyes directly.

" Ah, a very straight-forward person, I see. Your parents used to work for me. They were highly acclaimed people. And, then the second generation of the Kiriyu family, you. "

He looked away.

" I'm the last of what's left of them, the only remaining one. "

" Your twin – "

Lady Lia was rudely interrupted by Zero.

" Ichiru's dead in my eyes! "

She looked shocked.

Seeing her expression, his voice softened.

" I do apologise for my rude outburst. Please forgive me. "

Lady Lia knew that he did not want this conversation to be further continued. Thus, she decided to change the subject.

" My foster daughter, Lechary Ameryl. "

Instantly, he looked up.

" Pardon? "

Lady Lia answered, " I'm just answering your question earlier. "

Zero's eyes narrowed.

" Well, I don't need a partner – "

" It's my decision. You are still an amateur and you do not have any experience on becoming a travelling vampire hunter. She can teach you. "

Since he was in no position to go against his superior, he directed a glare at the floor.

" I heard that a girl in your school, Cross Academy, died due to mysterious circumstances. Internal bleeding but no abrasions on the body… "

" No, I don't know anything about it. "

The woman held his gaze.

" But I did not ask about it, did I? "

Zero could almost kick himself for his stupidity.

_She's really sharp…_

" Perhaps, you do? " Lady Lia asked sharply. " You are close to her, aren't you? "

" Could we not talk about this anymore? " Zero asked tiredly.

" I want you to tell me because I want to know. "

She leaned forward and fixed him with an intense stare.

" She was murdered, isn't it? She wasn't killed by human hands but by something else. What's her name? "

" This case was closed two years ago. She died due to a mysterious illness and that's it, justice done. Why are you bringing this up, now? " Zero demanded.

" Justice? What has justice got do with her death? She was blatantly murdered! The signs are all there! How can a girl die due to an illness if there are no complications in her health and medical history? "

Zero could not argue with her logic.

_Everything..._

_Every single thing which she had said…_

_All of which were true…_

_They closed this case…_

_Without even blinking an eye…_

_What do they take her for…?_

_An inferior…?_

_Naomi is still a human being…_

" Zero? "

Instantly, he was brought out of his reverie.

" Yeah? " the boy answered.

" I'm trying to help out here. I want to see_ real_ justice being done and this is not the way to do it. Are you willing to cooperate with me? " Lady Lia asked him.

Zero sat straighter in his chair.

_Now, we're talking…!_

He nodded.


	8. Chapter 8: Only The Surface Of The Truth

Chapter 8: Only The Surface Of The Truth

" Trust is always the main factor in every single secret being conveyed to the other party, isn't it? " Lady Lia asked.

Zero nodded.

" And your point bring? "

Lady Lia smiled.

" I want you to put your trust in me, Zero. "

" My trust? " he repeated, looking puzzled.

" I want you to tell me everything about that girl who was murdered. "

Zero met her cinnamon brown eyes.

" Why do you want know all this? "

" I can't seem to keep anything away from you, can't I? " Lady Lia sighed. " Well, Lechary and I are dealing with something…let's just say, inhuman. "

" Magicks? " Zero inquired quietly.

Lady Lia looked up sharply.

" What do you know about that? "

" Aren't magicks related to Necromancers? "

The woman was speechless.

" It so happens that the girl who was murdered, Naomi Segawa, is a Necromancer who had her ability stolen. Indeed, her brother who was also another Necromancer killed her just o get her ability. The ability to read minds and control them with a single touch, " Zero continued.

"That's Contact Telepathy. Only one Necromancer has this ability and that's the Guardian of the Ancient Magicks, Aine. "

Zero looked at her, wordlessly.

" I too happened to know about the Necromancers and the fact that they are not just mere legends. They are as real as us and they do exist. "

" If you know all of this, why didn't the 'Hunters' Association step in when the matter that Naomi did not die of any illnesses, was brought up? " Zero demanded angrily.

" Do you really think that the Court Council will believe us, my dear boy? " Lady Lia shot back sternly. " The 'Hunter' Association are only known to a few and that few do not involve the Court. They only deal with the normal _human_ crimes and not something like this. "

Zero did not reply her.

" Even in the 'Hunters' Association, there are again only selected few who know that these beings exist in this world. "

" And I presume that Lechary knows about them as well? " Zero asked her.

Lady Lia nodded.

" Speaking of her, I'm afraid that's the main problem why I called you here. "

" The main problem? " he echoed confusion.

The woman nodded slowly.

" Lechary has gone missing for three days now and I've never even heard a word from her. "

The vampire's eyes narrowed.

" And what happened prior to that? "

" I'm not at liberty to give you the exact details but something had happened and I sent for Lechary to sort it out when she disappeared just like that! "

" So, where did this happen? " he pressed.

" At the bay of Warren Hills. "

The nineteen-year-old stood up, signalling the end of the conversation.

" Then, I'll go and find her, " he declared.

" I might be able to shed you some light on this matter. In Warren Hills, there is a place which is her favourite and I have a feeling that she just might be there. "


	9. Chapter 9: Perverse Desires

Chapter 9: Perverse Desires

" Master, I've brought you the Eden prisoner that you have requested for, " Drayden announced proudly at having to accomplish his Master's task.

A red glimmer flashed through the Raven's eyes but vanished as fast as it had appeared.

He fixed the Necromancer with a steely glare.

" There is no such need for arrogance, Drayden. Where is Ichiru? "

Ichiru, himself, stepped forward. Like Drayden, he knelt before the Dark Lord.

" Ichiru, I proudly welcome you into my ranks although you do not have Necromancer blood running through your veins. "

Ichiru smiled.

" It's such a great honour to meet you at last, Master Raven. "

There was silence as Raven approached him.

" Rise, " he commanded.

Ichiru rose.

Raven stared at him.

" Strange… " he murmured.

" Pardon me, my Lord but what are you referring to? " Ichiru asked.

" I see that you do have a twin by the name of Zero. He has the same lavender eyes and white hair just like you do. "

Ichiru's eyes widened in surprise.

" You've met him, my Lord? "

Raven nodded and answered, " Two years ago. It seems that he had fallen in love with my sister,

Aine. "

Ichiru wanted to ask more but Drayden cut him off.  
" Master, I trust you know Lechary Ameryl? "

The Dark Lord's eyes flicked over to the other Necromancer.

" The Hunter's Association leader foster daughter? " he said breezily.

" It seemed that the girl know of our language. "

Ichiru was shocked.

_Geez…_

_Not another one…_

Now, Raven looked interested.

" A Necromancer of what_ Lan_? "

" That I know nothing of, my Lord. She did not reveal her ability. "

Raven turned to Ichiru.

" Bring that girl to me, Ichiru. "

Ichiru nodded.

" Anything for the Lord. Your wish is my command. "

Then, he turned to Drayden.

" I have plans for that Eden and you know what I mean. "

Drayden smiled and vanished.

Once alone, Raven murmured, " It will not be long now before I gain the Ancient Magicks. "

Note from 'moi': Allow me to be your translator…

'Lan' means group

I know this chappie is too short but I wanted Raven to have a chapter all to himself. Hmm, I wonder if that too is a perverse desire? Giggling


	10. Chapter 10: Under Mysterious Circumstanc

Chapter 10: Under Mysterious Circumstances

She was running as fast as she could but she knew that he was just a distance away, gaining on her as time flew by in seconds. Already, she was panting and her breath became ragged and painful. Her lungs were about to burst but what kept her going was her fear. The fear of going back there again.

_No…!_

_I don't want to go back there…!_

_I have to get away from here…!_

She was afraid of that place. The pounding of her heart was the only thing she heard besides the heavy thumping of her feet, swollen and bleeding. He was only a few inches away from her and close enough to grab hold of the heavy broken shackle which bound, now only one ankle. He pulled it and this caused her to lose her footing. She tripped and fell.

" No! Stay away from me! " she screamed, flailing her arms and kicking her legs out to free herself.

" You'll never get away from me, Lechary, because you'll always be mine, " he sneered and took out a syringe filled with the dreaded liquid that she was too familiar with.

" NO! Please not that! Please don't! " she wailed, sobbing hard.

" Then, you shouldn't have run away, " he replied, in a soft and dangerous voice.

Just like that, he plunged the needle into the side of her neck…

" NO! " Lechary screamed as her eyes flew open and she jolted up.

" Goodness me! Are you alright, dear? "

_Who is that…?_

She blinked her eyes a few times to clear the blurriness which was clouding her vision. A woman in her late thirties was looking down at her with concern.

" Wh-Where am I? " Lechary stammered, looking around at her unfamiliar surroundings.

The woman smiled at her.

" Why, you're in my house, of course. I found you by the sea. You had already lost consciousness by that time. "

_Lost conscious…?_

Her eyes widened as realization dawned on her. Quickly, she stood up.

" Did you… " she stopped in mid-sentence when she glanced down at her robes which were still intact.

Immediately, a wave of relief swept over her.

" Did I do something wrong? " the woman asked her.

Lechary gave her a faint smile and shook her head.

" Thank you for your hospitality, ma'am. It's greatly appreciated. "

With that, she dropped a drawstring bag filled with money onto the bedside table.

" I'll just take my leave now, " Lechary replied and strode out of the door.

" Wait, my dear! " the woman called out, grabbing the bag and running after the girl.

Just as she emerged from the cottage, the girl was gone.

Lechary leapt up and gracefully landed on the roof. She had to get out of there fast because she wanted nobody to pry into her affairs, in which her affairs were her own and she wanted no one to interfere. Once safely concealed, she watched the woman, who was looking around in confusion. Lechary did not blame her. Which girl who had just walked out, can simply disappear like that?

Lechary's emotions were in turmoil.

_That dream…_

_How long has it been…?_

_Twelve years ago…_

_That place…_

Just then, she spotted a familiar guy around her age with white hair, approaching the woman.

_Ichiru…?!?!_

Her blood boiled with loathing and anger. She wanted to confront him but resisted the urge.

_No, I can't…_

_Not in front of that woman…_

She watched them closely. He appeared to be deep in conversation with her as he handed her, a photograph. Lechary zeroed in on the picture.

_Why, but that's…_

_That's a picture of me…?_

Lechary smirked.

_So…_

_You want to find me, don't you, Ichiru…?_

_I'll kill you first…_

_Before you can even find me…!_

Zero knew that he was being watched from the moment he started talking to the woman. He shot a sidelong glance along the roof from where he could sense the presence. True enough, he caught sight of the shadow and a glimpse of golden hair, glinting in the sunlight.

_An ambush, huh…?_

_I'm ready…_

" Um, excuse me ma'am, have you seen this girl? " the vampire inquired politely, all the while keeping his guard up and flashing a photograph of Lechary.

" Y-Yes, I've seen her! This is the girl I found unconscious near the bay. "

_Unconscious…?_

" Do you know where she is now? " he demanded.

" Why, you just missed her. She left a few minutes before you came. I think she must have not gotten far. Maybe you could catch up to her? " she suggested.

" Thank you, ma'am. Do you by any chance know of a church anywhere around here? "

The woman nodded and pointed at the North.

" It's North from here and just beyond the Wishing Well. "

" I see. Thank you and good day. "

With that, Zero hurried off while keeping watch on his stalker. He wanted to put a good distance between him and that woman at the cottage. He wanted to be away from prying eyes and innocent civilians who could get hurt when he was facing off against the unwanted intruder.

Once he was sure that the woman was out of sight, he stopped. The surroundings was still and quiet.

_Good…_

_There's no one about…_

_Now…_

_Come and get me…!_


	11. Chapter 11: One And The Same

Chapter 11: One And The Same

Zero looked around, his lavender eyes darting about.

_Someone is here…_

_I just know it…!_

He took out his gun and disengaged the safety device on the gun. He had to keep himself calm as adrenaline rushed through his body, making his heart pound twice its normal rate.

_Where are you, dammit…?!_

" Show yourself! " he commanded.

Just then, small silver swords flew directly from behind him. Zero managed to doge them in the nick of time and fired in the same direction.

However, he missed completely.

_Shit…!_

Then, they came again. However, this time, in random directions. He continued to dodge them but there were too many of them that one managed to knock his gun out of his hand and another piercing his leg.

A sharp jolt of pain shot through his leg which caused him to lean over.

Before he could pull it out, a cloaked figure stepped into the clearing, armed with one of the signature sword, the blade directed at Zero's neck.

" So, we finally meet again, huh, Ichiru…? "

_Ichiru...?_

" Where's the Eden prisoner? "

_Eden…?  
What is that…?_

" Look here…whoever you are, I'm not Ichiru. I'm just here to find this girl. "

With that, he threw Lechary's photograph towards the figure. Automatically, it reached up and caught it. Taking advantage of the distraction, the vampire delivered a round-house kick and the sword went flying in the air. Zero caught it neatly but landed clumsily onto the ground due to his injury, pointing the sword at the cloaked figure.

" Now, tell me, how are you? " he demanded.

The figure only laughed as it tore the photograph into tiny pieces.

Without warning, it jumped back and leapt, vanishing into the dense foliage.

" I'll be back for you, Ichiru and when I do, you will die… "

Zero knew that he had to take the sword out of his wound in order to allow it to heal quickly. Moreover, he was losing far too much blood and this definitely dangerous.

_The hunger for liquid human blood…_

_My vampiric hunger…_

He held the hilt and with a swift motion, the vampire pulled the blade out.

_Damn…!_

The pain was utterly unbearable as more blood poured out of the wound.

_What kind of a sword is this…?_

As the skin tissue began repair itself, he studied the blade.

_Don't tell me…_

He reached over for the 'Bloody Rose'.

_These two…_

_Are one and the same…!_

_Blessed silver…_

_The only thing capable of destroying a vampire…_

_By acting solely on the vampiric blood…_

_As well as aiming at their weak spots…_

_This must mean that…_

_The attacker must be a vampire hunter…_

_Just like me…_

_Skilled in swordplay…_

_But why did he miss…?_

_He could have taken me out…_

_Was it on purpose…?_


	12. Chapter 12: Trump Card

**Chapter 12: Trump Card**

Lechary was gasping as she placed a hand over her left arm where blood was continuously pouring out of the open wound where she had sustained the bullet injury.

_I've got to get the bullet out…_

_But how…?_

_Even my speed wasn't enough…_

_To dodge a bullet…_

She stumbled along the path, pushing herself forward using the support from the trunks of the trees. She was becoming dizzy and faint with each step she took.

_This is not good…_

_I'm losing too much blood…_

_And…_

_I'm leaving a bloody trail behind…_

Plus, her supply of weapons was running low. All she had was her trusty long sword, Mamoru, given to her by Lady Lia herself and a loaded shotgun.

She knew that she could not get her wound treated anywhere, not even in an infirmary.

She had to do it herself.

_But…_

_Where can I go…?_

_I've given the last of money to that other woman…_

_The inn is definitely out of the question…_

_There is one place left…_

_I'll have to spend the night…_

_At the place where I was found by Lady Lia…_

_On that night…_

Lady Lia was beside herself with anxiety and worry.

_Where could they be…?_

_It's been a week since I've last seen Lechary…!_

_And that boy, whom I've sent for, to find her…_

_What could have become of him…?_

_Lechary, usually does not take this long to return…_

" Do excuse me for my intrusion, my Lady. "

Immediately, Lady Lia looked up, snapping out of her reverie.

" Are there any leads on those two's whereabouts? " she demanded hopefully, staring at Glenn, her personal messenger, intently.

He shook his head and answered, " No, my Lady. I wish it was but it seems that we have gotten another threat messenger. Do you wish to hear it? "

Lady Lia was a strong woman and the disappointment which she felt would not affect the job that she had to do.

" Yes, please do. "

Glenn nodded and replayed the threat messenger again.

" I want the vampire hunter who goes by the name of Lechary Ameryl to be on Socrates Hill by _zahur _on the second day of the new moon. If you fail to do so, then your organization will not spared to see the dawn of a new day… "

" That is the end of the message, my Lady. "

_Why in the world does he need Lechary for…?_

" Any links on who this caller might be? "

" No, my Lady, I'm afraid not. However, we've managed to trace the location as to where this phone call was made. It was made at a telephone booth, near the bay of Warren Hills, " Glenn promptly replied.

Lady Lia's eyes widened.

_Isn't this the same place where Lechary vanished…?_

" We have a suspicion that the threat message we received on an earlier date was made by the same caller. "

" The same caller? " Lady Lia echoed.

Glenn nodded and answered, " He used the word '_zahur_' one too many times. "

" Yes, it does seem so. A giveaway but if it so, wouldn't it be a trap? " the director asked.

" What do you mean, Lady Lia? " the young man asked, unable to comprehend her words.

Lady Lia frowned thoughtfully as she answered in further detail, " This message came during Lechary's period of disappearance. Is this unknown caller looking for an excuse to wipe out our organization? "

Glenn looked shocked at the revelation.

" Without Lechary, our organization is at a definite disadvantage since she is our one and only trump card in handling situations like this, " Lady Lia continued. " Henceforth, our next step is to find Lechary first. "

" And how do we do that, Lady Lia? " the messenger asked.

Lady Lia looked directly at him.

" Walls do have ears, you know, " she spoke softly.

Glenn smiled and nodded understandingly, " AS you wish then, my Lady. It thus shall be done. "


	13. Chapter 13: A Night Of Violence

**Chapter 13: A Night Of Violence**

The old and dilapidated church continued to loom threateningly over her as she shuffled towards it, her blood still dripping, leaving nothing but a trail.

She knew that there was nobody around in that place and to her, it was the perfect place. The ideal place to hide and be one with the darkness.

Lechary pushed open the double doors with a weak shove with her shoulders. The doors groaned in protest as if almost reluctant to allow any intruder to step into the Holy place.

She went in, leaving the doors ajar to allow a sliver of moonlight to illuminate the place as her eyes adjusted to the dark. Soon, she was able to see clearly.

A faint but fond smile crept to her lips.

_This place has never changed…_

_Since the day I came here…_

_Seven years ago…_

_I was nothing but a child then…_

_Helpless…_

_Weak…_

_Wearing nothing but a cloak to keep away the cold…_

_Running away from that nightmare…_

_Where I've been living since the day I came into this world…_

_Running away from him…_

_That man who was supposedly my 'father'…_

Lechary snapped out of her reverie when she heard footsteps coming this way. To the church. To her sanctuary of peace.

Automatically, she hid herself behind a broken pillar, her shotgun in hand.

The doors to the church burst open in a loud slam. A woman in her early twenties stumbled in blindly. Lechary noticed that she running away from something. True enough, at least ten men stepped inside after her.

_No…_

_These vibes…_

_They're not human men but…_

Lechary looked more closely at them.

_They're vampires…_

_All Level E…_

Suddenly, all of them stopped in their tracks.

Lechary's heart pounded, hard.

_Shit…!_

_I'm bleeding…!  
They'll know that I'm here…!_

_They can smell me…!_

" There's one more human with us although his blood does not smell human, he's still human… " one of them announced.

" He's hiding somewhere in this very church… "

" We'll split between the two of them. "

_Oh no…!_

_At this rate, that woman will die…!_

_She can't defend herself…!_

_I've got no choice…_

_But to face these greedy cowards…_

With that, she stepped out from her hiding place.

" Ah, what a lovely sight. Two females in one night. How lucky can we get? " one of the vampires hooted, eyeing Lechary hungrily.

" At least, she came to us rather than we having to spend the night, looking for her. "

" And look! Boy, she's bleeding – "

Lechary had had enough of this conversation.

" Oh, just shut up! Cut the crap! I'm sick of hearing all this _bloody _nonsense! " she yelled, tightening her grip on her weapon. " I'm armed but what about you guys, huh? Know what I think? You're just a crummy bunch of greedy vamps. Fancy, going after two helpless girls and you need, like, the whole lot? Oh please, give me a break, okay? "

They were losing their temper, she knew.

" And just who the heck are you, huh, bitch? "

She smiled innocently at them.

" Do you really want to know who I am? " Lechary asked them, sweetly.

She paused for effect as she stared at each of them, in turn.

" Why, I'm a vampire hunter and you made a mistake in choosing your selection of prey. "

With that, the nineteen-year-old pulled the trigger, releasing three shots. They were right on target, hitting three random vampires squarely in the heart and dusted. The rest of them looked at where their partners were earlier and looked back at Lechary, fearfully.

" Well…what do you think? Your companions are all has beens', if you get my meaning. "

Without warning, the other vampires lunged for her. Lechary had been expecting that so she moved out of harm's way as the vampires crashed into the pews.

In that moment, Lechary grabbed the woman's hand and pulled her upstairs.

" Where are you taking me?! " she screamed frantically but Lechary silenced her with a death glare.

Lechary knew that the vampires will be up here at any moment so she shoved the woman into one of the spare rooms and shut the door behind her.

_At least, she's safe…_

_One thing that's off my mind…_

_For now…_

The vampires came for her, soon enough. Left, right and centre, blocking any means of escape. She was cornered, with her back to the closed door.

_This is definitely not my ideal night…!_

_I'm definitely taking those words back…!_


	14. Chapter 14: A Death Call

**Chapter 14: A Death Call**

A wave of dizziness swept over Lechary as her vision blurred over. Carelessly, she released the last two bullets loaded in her shotgun. However, both missed. She shook her head vigorously to clear the blurriness. The gun was useless now since there were no bullets left. She allowed the gun to fall to the floor with a loud clang as metal met wood. The girl took out her last remaining weapon. Mamoru.

_It means…_

_Protect…_

_Don't let me down…  
_Before, she knew it; the vampire hunter was locked in a hand-in-hand combat.

_I've bled for nearly four hours…_

_Any normal human would not have survived this…_

_So, I've got to end this quick…_

Lechary knew the vital spots of a vampire. Her theory was nearly as good as the real thing.

_Always aim for the…_

_Heart…_

_Brain…_

_And neck…_

She decapitated the nearest one and plunged the blade into the heart of another. Both burst into dust after blood-curdling screams.

_Five down…_

_Five more to go…_

However, to Lechary, it seemed like a dreadfully long process. All she wanted to was to rest and sleep away her pain. By now, she was already gasping for breath. She felt suffocated. Her attacks on the other vampires slowed to a complete stop as she sank to the floor, weakly, the hold on her sword loosening.

_No…!_

_I will die at this rate…!_

_Maybe…_

_It is the only way…_

Suddenly, she felt her weapon being snatched away from her.

_But…_

_She will die…_

_I'm the only one responsible for her safety…_

_But…_

_All I want to do is to close y eyes…_

_And sleep through the pain…_

_Away from the suffering…_

_That I've endured from the very beginning…_

Lechary felt someone clutching her by the collar and forced her eyelids open.

" Think you're so smart, do you? " a vampire sneered, shaking her roughly.

She had no energy to fight back as a scream pierced through her ears. From the corner of her eyes Lechary saw a few vampires dragging the woman out from the room.

" We'll kill her first – " the vampire could not continue his sentence as his mouth formed an 'O' of surprise.

Lechary immediately knew why. There was a blade protruding from his chest, directly from his heart.

_I know this style of battle…_

_Only one vampire hunter has this skill…_

_The Silent Killer of The Shadows…_

_Glenn Dawson…_

Within the next instant, the rest of the vampires were dusted.

Lechary sat up, leaning against the wall for support.

" Did Lady Lia sent for you, huh, Glenn? "

Glenn stepped out from the shadows, smiling. He was a guy, twenty years of age with windswept light brown hair and shocking green eyes.

" One moment please, Miss Lechary, if you would mind. "

He went over to the woman and ushered her out of the church. It was a long time before he returned.  
" You performed hypnosis on her? " Lechary continued.

" Yeah, anyway Lady Lia did sent me to find you as well as another boy by the name of Zero. Have you seen him? "

The girl shook her head, no.

" Guess not, " Glenn replied. " You injured? "

Lechary rolled her eyes.

" What does it look like to you? " she asked sarcastically, showing the bullet wound.

Glenn whistled, " Wow, nasty wound you've got. "

He went over to her and knelt down to take a closer look.

" I've been bleeding for four hours and counting, " Lechary told him.

Soon, silence reigned as Glenn began to treat her wound.

" Hey, you okay? " Glenn asked suddenly.

She met his open and sincere eyes which were fixed intently on hers.

Almost immediately, all of the pent-up emotions in her came rushing back as unshed tears glistened in her eyes.

" Glenn…I-I lost the prisoner to them, " Lechary managed in a choked voice.

" Is that why you didn't want to go back? " he asked, his voice softening.

Lechary sniffed and nodded.

Glenn smiled fondly at her and ruffled her hair.

" Silly girl! Failure is a good thing. You make mistakes and you learn from them. Life is like that. "

" But…how will I ever show my face to Lady Lia? "

" Lady Lia is worried sick about you and that's all you can even think about? "

Before Lechary could answer, Glenn stood up abruptly.

" What's wrong, Glenn? " she demanded.

" There's someone here besides us… "


	15. Chapter 15: Silent Intruder

Chapter 15: Silent Intruder

_What…?!?_

Lechary scrambled up to her feet, her eyes wide and alert. She scanned the gloom as best as she could.

_Who could be here…?_

_Unless…_

" Lechary! Please stay close to me! " Glenn ordered, his swords drawn out. " There are more than one person here in this church. We are completely surrounded. "

" Glenn, we've got to get out of here! I fought him before. We are no match for him! " Lechary told him, trying her best to stay calm.

" Wise choice, indeed, Lechary. You are a girl worthy of me. "

His voice seemed to be coming from everywhere.

" Ichiru! " she hissed.

" I'm glad you remembered me, my dear. Now, be a good little girl and step outside but leave your friend though. My _friends _can keep him busy. "

With that, the vampires revealed themselves. Lechary quickly made a rough calculation. There were at least thirty of them.

_Nothing that Glenn can't handle…_

_These vibes they were giving off…_

_Tells me that they are all new bloods…_

" Do you take for a fool, Ichiru? I mean why should I listen to you? " Lechary yelled out, grabbing her long sword from the ground.

" Maybe I should give you an example to convince you, " Ichiru answered in a bored voice.

Suddenly, it was all happening too fast. A small sword came flying out of nowhere and pierced Glenn's arm before he could even react. Blood began to colour his stark white shirt and dripping down onto the floor.

" Glenn! " Lechary shrieked.

" Don't move, Lechary! I'm…fine, " he gasped, pulling the weapon out form his flesh and throwing it across the landing at some random vampire's chest. Dusted.

" I'll give you another chance, Lechary. Do step outside and I'll give your Glenn a bandage. "

" And just how are you planning to give it to him? " she demanded, stepping in front of Glenn.

Ichiru's laugh could be heard.

" It's not funny, dammit! You heard me! " Lechary snapped angrily.

" There's no need to get so uptight about it, Lechary. Anyway, the bandage will appear like how that sword did. "

The girl's eyes narrowed.

" And how will I know if you would keep to your word? "

" Still unconvinced, love? Do you want your friend to get hurt again? "

" NO! Stop it! I-I-I will come out now, " Lechary answered quickly, defeated.

" I know that you will see it my way in the end, Lechary… "

Turning to Glenn, she spoke, " I'm sorry, Glenn. "

Without waiting for him to answer, Lechary left him.

She pushed open the double doors of the church and stepped outside.

" I'm here! " Lechary announced her presence loudly, walking slowly, the grip on her long sword tightening.

" Yes, I know… "

The nineteen-year-old whirled around, her sword drawn.

" Ichiru… " his name escaped her lips.

He gave her, a charming smile.

" We meet again, Lechary… "


	16. Chapter 16: Again, Face To Face

**Chapter 16: Again, Face to Face**

Lechary stepped back, putting herself a good distance away from him.

" Did you give him the bandage like you promised? " she demanded.

Ichiru smiled but did not reply her.

" Well, did you? " she screamed.

" You really are one naive girl, Lechary. "

" What? " she gasped. " You...You tricked me! "

" Your friend is as good as dead! " he sneered.

_No...!_

_Glenn..._

_I've got to get to him..._

However, Ichiru blocking the entryway of the church.

" DAMN YOU! " she yelled with as much hatred as she could muster and sprinted forward, arm raised high. The sharp edge of her sword glinted dangerously in the weak light of the moon.

She knew, in her heart, that the attack was too open and that she was being to reckless that way but she did not want to stop.

She brought her arm down in a stabbing motion. However, Ichiru was too quick.

In an instant, he caught her arm in mid-stab.

_What...?_

Using his momentum, she jumped and her leg lashed out. Ichiru managed to duck but in doing so, he released his grip on her arm.

" What do you want with me? What is your purpose of wanting that Eden prisoner? " Lechary demanded.

" A curious mind, I see. "

The girl rolled her eyes.

" That wasn't a very smart answer, you know. "

Ichiru smirked as a sword suddenly materialised in his hand.

Lechary's eyes widened in surprise.

" How did you do that? " Lechary asked sharply. " You are no Necromancer. "

He smiled, mysteriously and went forward for an attack.

Lechary was ready for the assault as she cart wheeled to the side and tried to deliver another blow of her own. Ichiru's speed was amazing as he spun round.

Both swords finally met in a loud clang.

" A worthy opponent indeed. I was right to have spared your life during our last meeting the last time, " Ichiru told her.

Lechary made a disgusted sound as she aimed another kick, this time at his legs to trip him.

Ichiru leapt back neatly.

" I can see that your attacks are random and not at all synchronised. "

" So, why does it matter to you? " she snarled. " Anyway, you did not answer my question. How did you simply make a sword appear like that? "

" Maybe, my approach is not good, we're too evenly matched. Let's try another one. "

Lechary's eyes narrowed, bracing herself for anything inevitable to happen.

Just then, small but razor-sharp blades appeared before Ichiru, the sharp edges pointed directly at Lechary.

With a small sweep of his arm, the swords were flung in her direction.

She cart wheeled out of the way in time to avoid most of them but there were some which brushed past her, slashing her cloak, here and there.

It really was a close shave as the attacks finally stopped.

Lechary was now out of breath and worn out but Ichiru simply stood there, unruffled and idyllic.

It was really clear who was at the disadvantageous end.

" So Lechary... who are you really? My sources tell me that you're a Necromancer. Is that true? "

" What makes you think so? Are your _sources_ that reliable? " she spat out, smirking.

Ichiru lost his smile as he gave her a dirty look.

" You seemed to know the Necromancer language and - "

" And you think that anyone speaking in the ancient tongue of the Necromancers' are Necromancers, themselves? " the girl demanded sarcastically.

" Come now, if you aren't one, then how did you know that Drayden was a Heram? Only Necromancers themselves know their own different kinds. "

Lechary knew that Ichiru was trapping her, cornering her in order to make her more confused and blurt out the true her.

Lechary smiled sweetly and shrugged her shoulders, nonchalantly.

" I know that you want to trap me, Ichiru. I've seen it before, believe me. I know what you're going at. It won't work with me. "

His lavender eyes narrowed into slits.

" You think you're so smart, do you? We'll have to see about that, then. "

A shiver ran down the girl's spine. She did not like his tone. She did not like it at all.

_Cold..._

_Unforgiving..._

_Scheming..._

_And cunning..._

_Just what is he going to do...?!?!_

" You'll see in a moment, my dear girl, " Ichiru suddenly said, as if reading her mind.

Then, he stepped out of the church.

Lechary gasped in horror.

" NO, GLENN! "


	17. Chapter 17: Holding Hostage

**Chapter 17: Holding Hostage**

" GLENN! " Lechary screamed in horror.

" L-Lechary... " he gasped, breathlessly, as the unseen force continued to drag him out of the church.

" So Lechary, have you changed your mind, yet? " Ichiru asked her, smiling.

" LET HIM GO! " Lechary shouted.

Ichiru shook his head slowly and gestured towards Glenn.

" No, Lechary, I'm afraid not until you answer my question which I asked earlier on. "

Although reluctant, Glenn had no choice as he was being forced against his own will.

Closer and closer he was being dragged towards Ichiru.

" NO! YOU PROMISED THAT YOU WON'T HURT HIM! " Lechary yelled angrily.

" Did I, now? " he asked her, innocently.

" ICHIRU! "

With that, Lechary ran forward with her sword raised high, ready to strike.

Just as she was about to deliver a deadly blow, he dodged it at the very last second.

" Now Lechary, it's really a very simple procedure, all you have to do is answer my question and that's it. "

Lechary glared at him with loathing.

Ichiru's smile remained intact as he knew that she knew he had her.

" Now, place your weapon down and I give you my word that I won't harm your little friend here. "

The nineteen-year-old's grip tightened on her sword hilt and then it loosened as she threw her weapon down on the ground.

" Now that's my girl. "

She looked away with disgust as she muttered, " I'm not your girl and never will be. "

" If I do answer your question - " Lechary began.

" Yes, I will release him in exchange, " Ichiru finished impatiently.

Lechary knew that he was getting impatient and she did not want to annoy him further.

" Okay, deal. "

" Glad you do see it _my_ way, my dear. Who are you, Lechary? "

Glenn wanted very much to save the director's foster daughter but all he could do was watch, helplessly as the force continued to restrain him.

_However..._

_This is Lechary, we're talking about..._

_She'll find a way out of this mess..._

_I have faith in her..._

_Because I believe..._

" Why Ichiru, what makes you say that? I'm a normal mortal. A pathetic human being, just like you. " Lechary answered, trying to buy some time for her to think up of something to save herself and Glenn as well.

Almost immediately, Ichiru's sword blade was pressed against Glenn's neck, directly above the jugular vein.

" That is a lie, isn't it, Lechary? " Ichiru gloated. " Didn't I tell you that if you were to do otherwise besides your telling the truth, your friend here will die...a slow and torturous death. "

Her bluish-grey eyes widened in shock.

_How...?_

" See here Lechary, I have your friend's life in my hands. With one strike, he'll be dead in an instant. Do _you _want... that? " Ichiru asked her, holding her gaze.

_No...!_

_This is bad...!_

_How did he know that I was lying within an instant...?_

" Lechary, I know that you're by far nothing like a human. You're not a human being neither are you a vampire. Perhaps a Necromancer? "

Lechary held his gaze unwaveringly, not showing any fear at all.

_Now..._

_What do I do...?_

Suddenly, the girl looked up.

_Huh...?_

_Am I imagining it..._

_Or..._

_Is there someone here...?_

_Besides us...?_

_Yes...!_

_This might just be the distraction that I need..._

In the weak light, that person revealed himself. Lechary squinted.

She found that she could only see the faint outline while the rest was shrouded in darkness.

Ichiru smiled.

" Ah, yes. Welcome Zero, my brother... "

**Note from 'moi': Opps! Sorry about that...I know that it's too short a chapter but I can't help it!**** TT ****I've suddenly come up with a case of writer's block...Ugh, my poor head!**


	18. Chapter 18: Deceptive Appearance

**Chapter 18: Deceptive Appearance**

" Have you located the whereabouts of them, yet? " Lady Lia asked one of the officers, mending the Tracking System.

" Yes, I have, my Lady. Both Miss Ameryl and Glenn Dawson appears to be in a church, next to the Wishing Well in Warren Hills. The other vampire hunter, Zero Kiriyu, whereabouts are still unknown, Your Ladyship. " he promptly replied.

_Just as I had thought..._

Lady Lia smiled inwardly.

_You will always be there..._

_Never leaving..._

_That place..._

_Where you had seek refuge in..._

_Until the day..._

_That I had found you..._

" Your Ladyship! "

Lady Lia turned her attention to another officer who had called her.

" What's wrong? " she demanded.

" The situation on that side appears to be very bad, my Lady. We have received several clips from Glenn Dawson. "

" Show them on screen, " Lady Lia commanded, anxiously.

_What...?_

_It can't be...!_

_What is he doing here...?!?_

_No..._

_Lechary..._

_She can't fight him...!_

" Send in reinforcement, immediately! " she ordered.

" But, Your Ladyship, it takes time for our men to be deployed to Warren Hills! "

_This is bad...!_

_If Lechary is fighting him..._

_She won't last much longer..._

_She will die...!_

_Unless..._

" Keep track on the situation there and report back to me if anything happens. "Lady Lia told the officers inside and walked out the Management Section, heading straight for her office.

" Where is it? Oh god, Lechary, where did you keep that thing? " she muttered to herself as she continued to search her office.

Suddenly, she stopped, as if remembering something.

_Oh..._

_Why didn't I think of that sooner...?!_

The woman wasted no time as she went over to the bookshelf that held all of Lechary's books which were not meant to be in a library and kept away from prying eyes as these books revealed the girl's true nature which only she and Glenn knows.

She slid a particular book and the bookshelf shuddered, splitting onto half, sliding to the left and right side respectively, to reveal a secret opening.

Without a moment's hesitation, Lady Lia descended down the well lit stairway into a deep underground room.

She hurried towards the large desk, the only furniture in the whole place at the very centre of the room.

_Lechary's workbench..._

_I should have thought of that sooner..._

Pushing aside the many test tube racks filled test tubes with odd and poisonous colours imaginable, she scanned the table surface.

Finally, she found it, the thing that she was looking for.

_Please..._

_Lechary do not do something rash..._

In her hand, she held a stoppered conical flask filled with a translucent liquid. She flung the flask down onto the ground before her. The glass shattered, the liquid soon evaporating into cloudy mists as soon as it made contact with the ground. She drew in a deep breath and stepped into the mists.

" Bring me to the place where Lechary is right now, " she commanded firmly.

_I hope that Azlerg will work..._

_I know she's good..._

_Please let it work...!_

_Huh...?_

_Brother...?_

_What is he talking about...?_

No matter how she tried to squint, Lechary could not quite identify him.

" Let them go, Ichiru. Just what are you planning to do with them? " Zero demanded.

_His voice..._

_It's so very familiar..._

_But where have I heard it before...?_

_The voice that was filled with so much..._

_Pain..._

_Anger..._

_Sorrow..._

_All negative emotions..._

_One can feel..._

_It's like he is suffering..._

As if on cue, he stepped out.

Lechary's eyes widened in realization and shock as she turned to stare first at Ichiru and then at Zero.

_That's...!_

_I fought with him before..._

_In that clearing..._

_A distance away from the church..._

_He really was telling the truth..._

_He isn't Ichiru..._

_I should have known..._

_Ichiru's style of fighting..._

_It's totally different from his twin..._

_Ichiru prefer to play games..._

_But..._

_His twin..._

_He fights straight on..._

" Zero, I've gotten so much more stronger than that time...ever since I drank my Master's blood. So, I suggest you leave. "

Zero smirked, " Leave? I think not. "

Ichiru snorted.

" Then, DIE! "

The swords were called upon once again.

Lechary who was momentarily forgotten by Ichiru, expected that attack. In a moment, Lechary grabbed her fallen sword and leapt out of the way.

Not missing a beat, the nineteen-year old, still in mid-air, flung the sword as hard as she could at Ichiru, aiming for his legs.

Fortunately for Lechary this time, her blow was successful.

Ichiru was caught unaware of that attack as he was too focused on Zero.

The blade of her sword pierced his left leg. Blood spurted of the open wound, staining the ground with it.

Ichiru let out a cry of surprise, losing his control over the swords.

Taking advantage of this distraction, Zero leapt into action. He fired at Ichiru's weapon. The impact of the collision between the bullet and the sword in his hand was so great that the weapon was flung out of his hand, safely away from the hostage's neck.

Once freed, Glenn spun round and delivered a roundhouse kick at Ichiru's abdomen. The strike was enough to send him flying a few feet away from the three of them.

" Where is the _Eden_, Ichiru? " Lechary demanded. " What do you want with him? "

Ichiru smiled as a trickle of blood oozed out of his mouth and picked himself up.

" You might have won now but we'll meet again soon, Lechary..."

It was all he said in answer to her question as he pulled the blade out from his leg and flung it at the direction of the owner.

Then, he leapt up and vanished into the embrace of the darkness just as Lechary expertly caught her sword.

Suddenly, Lechary felt a familiar vibe.

_Magicks..._

_A magic user..._

_He's coming this way..._

" What's the matter, Lechary? " Glenn asked, noticing her tension.

" Someone's coming towards us, " Lechary whispered harshly, her sword at the ready.

Both Zero and Glenn covered her left and right sides respectively, all alert and scanning the surroundings thoroughly.

Just then, the person, in particular, materialised in front of them.

" LADY LIA?!? " all of them exclaimed in unison.

**Note from 'moi': Allow me to be your translator once again;**

_**Azlerg**_** means Transportation**


	19. Chapter 19: Unexpected Reunion

**Chapter 19: Unexpected Reunion**

Lechary suddenly felt shy and embarrassed when she saw Lady Lia. It really had been quite awhile since she had last seen her foster mother in a long time. She still could not believe that Lady Lia was standing right there, in front her, before her eyes. 

Lady Lia's gentle cinnamon brown eyes met her own bluish-grey ones. They spoke volumes where there were no need of transpired words. Lechary understood everything in those familiar, warm eyes of hers.

" Come away, everyone. We'll talk about it at my office, " Lady Lia commanded. " Glenn? "

Glenn nodded and shot Lechary, a knowing look. He rummaged around in his robes and pulled out three vials, each filled with the same translucent liquid. He handed two of them over to Lady Lia and Zero.

" And what about Lechary? " Zero started but Lechary gave him a faint smile and pulled out her own vial from underneath her robes.

" Lady Lia, please go on first. We'll be there right after you, my Lady, " Glenn told the old woman.

Lady Lia nodded and said, " I'll be waiting for the three of you in my office, then. "  
A moment later, the director was gone.

" Now Zero, do you know how to use the _Azlerg_? " Glenn asked, turning his attention to Zero. 

He shook his head, no.

" It really is easy. All you have to do is to throw the vial at your feet but be cautious of those glass shards. Once the liquid touches air, it will evaporate like alcohol does. However, alcohol evaporates leaving nothing but _Alzerg_ evaporates to form gaseous mists of the liquid itself. You step into it and speak the place of your destination and poof! It will take you there in a flash. Understood? " Glenn explained patiently. " Beats walking, you know. "

" It's not a joke, Glenn. Stop goofing around. Messing around with magicks is not funny, " Lechary snapped coldly.

" Yeah, yeah, Lechary. Sometimes, I think you really need to go on a vacation, " Glenn joked.

Lechary shot him, a death glare and turned away.

" Let's go, Zero. "

Within a few seconds, both Zero and Glenn also vanished.

Now, Lechary was the only left. She, however was in no hurry to leave the area.

She turned back to face the church. 

Night was fast breaking into dawn. She could see the first rays of the Sun illuminating the church, chasing away all the shadows.

Lechary smiled softly at the church where she had first taken refuge in.

_I'm sorry about displaying acts of violence on the grounds of such a Holy place like this..._

_Please forgive me..._

_I'll be back here..._

_And that's a promise..._

With that, she released her hold on the vial and allowed it to shatter into a million pieces on the ground. Soon, the chalky mists enveloped her.

" 'Hunters' Association Headquarters, Lady Lia's office... " she whispered softly as she too disappeared from view, but not before glancing back at the church, one last time.

She was the last one to arrive there, at the Lady Lia's office. Everyone was already seated and waiting patiently for her arrival.

" I'm sorry about the fact that I'm late, my Lady. " 

Lady Lia gave her a slight nod.

" Please take a seat beside Glenn, Lechary, " she spoke up, motioning her over to where the rest of the other vampire hunters were seated.

Lady Lia waited for her foster daughter to make herself comfortable before she initiated the conversation.

" Lechary, would you care to state your reason for your sudden disappearance during the incident when I had first deployed you to Warren Hills. "

Lechary's face grew hot under the gaze of everyone there. She stared down at her lap, fiddling with her fingers.

" I-I, well, I lost the prisoner to _them_ and was so ashamed of myself. I had disappointed you, my Lady. I'm sorry. "

Lady Lia's eyes softened when she heard this. She wanted very much to comfort Lechary but knew she could not since she had to be fair to all her employees. Her eyes hardened once more and the formality in her tone remained intact.

" So I see, a sentimental reason. What exactly happened at Warren Hills when you were there to deliver the prisoner? " 

Lechary shot her a doubtful look.

" Don't worry about Zero Kiriyu. I have my reasons of him for allowing him to participate in this conversation. I think he deserves to know about this, " Lady Lia reassured her.

Lechary nodded. She trusted the director's decisions.

" I fought with a _Heram_, a Necromancer of Fire by the name of Drayden and another person who goes by the name of Ichiru. They - " 

" Ichiru? " Zero interrupted. " That means you were the one who attacked me earlier? " 

Lechary nodded sheepishly.

" I apologise for that. I mistook you for your twin. "

" Then, what about that word _Eden_? " he pressed.

" _Eden_ is a word in Necromancy for shape-shifter, " Lechary answered. " The prisoner EP200315, Lord Roderyll, was a Necromancer before he was bitten. I lost him during the confrontation with your brother and Drayden at the bay of Warren Hills. "

" Yes, that reminds me. Glenn, could you replay the latest threat message we received again? " Lady Lia spoke up. " And inform the Management Section about Lechary's arrival in Headquarters together with Zero's as well. "

Her personal messenger nodded and quickly excused himself from the office to carry out her Ladyship's orders.

Confusion was evident on Lechary's face.

" It seems that we have received another threat message during that period of your disappearance, " the director continued. " This time, they wanted something else...or rather someone else. "

Lechary's eyes narrowed.

" And who might that be? "

Lady Lia did not reply as she looked away.

" Who is that, my Lady? " the nineteen-year-old demanded.

As if on cue, that unknown voice filled the office.

" I want the vampire hunter who goes by the name of Lechary Ameryl to be on Socrates Hill by _zahur _on the second day of the new moon. If you fail to do so, then the organisation will not be spared to see the dawn of a new day... "

_That voice..._

_It's so familiar..._

_Cold..._

_Unforgiving..._

_Scheming..._

_And cunning..._

" That's Ichiru's voice! " both Lechary and Zero shouted, at the same time.

" Zero's twin brother? " Lady Lia echoed in confusion. " Are you quite certain of that? "  
" Yes, no doubt about it. I've encountered with him, twice, already. I'm bound to know his voice! " Lechary replied, confidently. " However... " she faltered.

" However...? " Lady Lia pressed, waiting for Lechary to continue her sentence.

" However, I have no idea that Ichiru knows Necromancy, " the vampire hunter finished. 

" That's true, " Zero agreed. 

" Then, he's a Necromancer as well? " Lady Lia concluded.

Zero shook his head, no.

" We're not from the bloodline so that's impossible. "

" That means he might have learnt the language from another Necromancer? " Lechary suggested.

The question was unanswered as it was followed by silence.

" That might be a possibility, " Lady Lia answered finally, breaking the silence.

Both Lechary and Zero nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the office door. The conversation was set aside as everyone stopped talking and turned to look at the door.

Lady Lia cleared her throat before calling out, " Do enter. "

The intruder was only Glenn Dawson, who had just completed the director's orders.

" Your Ladyship, I have informed the staff there and they are most pleased and relieved to find that Miss Ameryl has returned safely, " Glenn announced.

" Thank you, Glenn, " Lady Lia replied.

The twenty-year-old smiled and bowed politely and went over to take his place beside Lechary again.

" So now they want me, huh? " Lechary began the conversation again. " At Socrates Hill by midnight on the second day of the new moon? "

Lady Lia nodded gravely.

" I wonder if this is a trap to lure Lechary out of the picture so that Ichiru can wipe out this 

organization, " Zero spoke up, quietly.

" Exactly! " Lady Lia exclaimed. " Lechary is our only trump card here. "

" What do you think, Lechary? " Glenn asked the other vampire hunter.

Lechary remained mum as she mulled all the incidents and the conversation in her head. 

_The Master must not wait...!_

_She looks sweet and naive just like...Yuki Cross..._

_You should know where you're standing..._

" Lechary? " he repeated.

" No, somehow I don't think so. Ichiru's is not the mastermind behind all this, " Lechary answered. " But rather someone else, a Necromancer, is a high possibility. "

" Do you have any proof to back this conclusion of yours? " Lady Lia asked her.

Lechary nodded quickly.

" Yes I do, in fact, during the confrontation with Drayden and Ichiru at Warren Hills. " she explained. " I heard Drayden talking about a Master who shouldn't be kept waiting. Plus, I heard Ichiru mention a name. A girl's name to be exact. "

Zero's eyes narrowed at this. Somehow, he really had a bad feeling about this.

" And what's her name? "

" Yuki Cross, " she answered simply.

Zero's eyes widened in surprise.

" Why, do you know her, Zero? " Lechary asked him sharply, noticing his sudden change in attitude.

The vampire hunter was fixing him with a very intense stare that he could not lie.

Reluctantly, he slowly nodded.

" She is from Cross Academy where I'm from, my childhood friend... "


	20. Chapter 20: A Girl With No Background

**Chapter 20: A Girl With No Background**

" Cross Academy... " Lady Lia murmured softly, fingering her fountain pen absently, preoccupied with her own thoughts.

Lechary looked up from her reading and glanced at her foster mother from across the room, where she was sitting near the fireplace.

" Is there something wrong, my Lady? " she asked.

" No, I was just wondering about something, " Lady Lia answered. " About that girl's death. Naomi Segawa, actually known as Aine, the Guardian of the Magic Seal which sealed the ancient Magicks. She's the protector, isn't it? "

Lechary nodded, " That's true. Why? "

" Now that she is gone, wouldn't the ancient Magicks be susceptible to anyone who tries to

control it? "

Lechary shook her head.

" That is not entirely possible. Only one who gains the power of the Guardian will only be able to break the Seal and acquire the ancient Magicks. "

" And how does one do that? " Lady Lia pressed.

" Through Power Transferring after the Necromancer herself or himself is killed. It is a really convoluted process from what I have learnt. Very few Necromancers are capable of doing likewise. " Lechary answered, frowning.

This was followed by a very heavy silence.

" What is it, my Lady? " she asked worriedly. " Why do you ask? "

Lady Lia had a prickling sensation that something bad will happen but she did not want to worry the nineteen-year-old girl.

_She has enough on her mind already…_

_I don't want to put more pressure on her…_

Instead, she pushed away that feeling of trepidation and conferred her foster daughter with a comforting smile, shaking her head.

" Enn, no. It's nothing, really, Lechary. "

Lechary looked dubious but however she let the subject drop and returned to her reading.

" Glenn, you awake? " Zero whispered in the darkness, from his bed as he lay awake, unable to sleep.

Images of what happened yesterday continued flashing through his mind.

There was movement from the other side of the room as Glenn turned away from the wall to face Zero.

" Yeah, I am. What's up? " Glenn replied.

" I want to ask you something – "

" If you want to know about Lechary, then forget it, " Glenn interrupted him.

" How did you know? " Zero asked incredulously.

" Everyone whom I met always asks about her. I don't know her well compared to the director, herself. Lechary is the person who keeps a lot to herself and will not divulge anything if necessary. The only thing I heard is that she is an orphan who was found by Lady Lia herself at the church in Warren Hills. That's about it. "

Zero paused before he went on.

" I noticed that she is well-versed in Necromancy like you are. "

" Well, yeah, she is. What about it? "

The vampire decided to take a risk as he ventured on, " Is she a Necromancer? "

There was silence after that.

" Glenn, is she one? " Zero pressed.

" I don't know for sure but I'm quite certain that she's not. That girl has never displayed any powers of hers before. "

" I see, " the nineteen-year-old answered simply.

" So Zero, what's your purpose here in the 'Hunters' Association? " Glenn asked him, trying to be

friendly. " We've never had the chance to have a proper introduction. So might as well do it now. "

In the dark, the vampire smiled weakly.

" I want to be a legal travelling vampire hunter, now that I am of age. "

_No use in telling him the truth…_

_I don't trust him…_

_Moreover, we've just met today…_

_It's not like we're real acquaintances or something…_

" I heard that Lechary will be your partner, " Glenn said.

" Yeah, she is. The director assigned her to me, " Zero replied, moodily.

" What's wrong? You don't sound too happy about the arrangement, " Glenn countered.

" I prefer to travel alone, see? I'm not used to anyone travelling along with me. "

Glenn laughed in amusement, " Well then, you've gotta get used to her, you know. "

" Yes, I know that, " Zero shot back. " You don't have to tell me. "

Again, there was silence after Zero spoke.

" Hey, Zero? " the twenty-year-old suddenly spoke up.

Zero observed that his voice took on a serious tone.

" Yeah? "

" Lechary is useful to have around, you know. She won't get in your way. She's that kind of girl. She gives you room unlike some other girls I've been around with. Always pestering and gossiping. Lechary is different. Give the girl a chance and you'll see… "

Zero became silent after hearing what Glenn had said.  
_I sure hope so…_

_But..._

_I'll give her a chance…_

_I'll see…_

_If she is worthy to become my partner…_


	21. Chapter 21: Harbouring Private Thoughts

Chapter 21: Harbouring Private Thoughts

Lechary draped her grey shawl around her shoulders as she pushed opened the glass doors leading to the terrace which was connected to her room. The chilly night air bathed her as soon as she stepped out. Lechary crossed over to lean on its cold balustrade. She gazed off in the distance. The vampire hunter was lost in her own thoughts.

" _**I want the vampire hunter who goes by the name of Lechary Ameryl to be on Socrates Hill by **__**zahur **__**on the second day of the new moon. If you fail to do so, then the organisation will not be spared to see the dawn of a new day... "**_

_What does Ichiru want with me…?_

_Is it because of who I am…?_

_**" So Lechary... who are you really? My sources tell me that you're a Necromancer. Is that true? "**_

_Who am I really…?_

_Am I human…?_

_Am I not…?_

_What difference does it make…?_

_I would be a much happier person …_

_Only if I could answer that question…_

_And why must it be that particular day…?_

_Don't tell me…_

_That he knows about it…_

_That that is the only day…_

_Where the Necromancers are at their most vulnerable…_

_It is said that…_

_On the every fortnight of the new moon…_

_On the second day…_

_The Necromancers will be weakened…_

_As all bonds between the ability and the soul of the Necromancer…_

_Are broken…_

_And they are definitely prone to attacks during this ill-fated day… _

_Causing many to die…_

_Ichiru is intelligent …_

_But…_

" Lechary…? "

The nineteen-year-old whirled around to see that Lady Lia had entered the room.

" Your Ladyship! " she exclaimed, taken aback. " What are you doing here, my Lady? I thought you were asleep. "

Lady Lia went over and stood beside her. She smiled at the girl, who suddenly looked awkward.

" I'm sorry for my outburst, my Lady. "

" It's alright, Lechary. I came over check on you. I see you were lost in your own thoughts again? " the director of the 'Hunters' Association observed.

" I was sorting through my thoughts. "

" About today's incidents? " Lady Lia guessed.

Lechary nodded and answered, " Yes, as well as the things that had happened during this whole

week. "

" I see, " was all the old woman said in reply.

Soon, there was a pregnant silence.

" Lechary? "

Almost immediately, Lechary looked up at the mention of her name.

" Yes, Your Ladyship? "

She noticed that the director had lost her smile and she looked grim.

" Are you okay? "

Lechary searched her foster mother's eyes but all she could see reflected there were her own emotions. Her isolation, sorrow and despair. Her own tortured and haunted eyes.

" Is there something that you want to talk about? Is something bothering you? " Lady Lia insisted.

_My problems are my own..._

" Is it about your past? " Lady Lia asked her, bringing up her foster daughter's most sensitive subject.

She could not help it but somehow, she could feel that Lechary's grief had something to do with her sinister and dark past. A past that she herself hated and forcefully forgot.

_The poor girl…_

_She has been through so much…_

_And yet…_

Instead, Lechary gave her foster mother, a bright smile.

" Never better, Your Ladyship! "

Lechary did not want the old woman to suffer as well.

_It's best if I suffer myself…_

_And face up to the past…_

_That, I myself had chosen to turn my back on…_

_And forget it completely…_

_Erased it from my consciousness…_

" If you're certain… " Lady Lia trailed off, looking at her, sceptically.

" Definitely, my Lady, " Lechary answered. " There's nothing to worry about. "

" Lechary, about the threat message. It's only two days away. What are you going to do about it? "

"I'm going there but please don't worry about me, " the vampire hunter responded

reassuringly. " I'll be fine. "

" I know you can take care of yourself but to be sure, both Zero and Glenn will accompany you, just in case there is trouble. Knowing Ichiru, you'll never know what will happen. "

Lechary did not reply.

_Yes…_

_And when he shows up…_

_I'll give it my all…_

_This is revenge…_

_For what you did to me…_

_That day…_


	22. Chapter 22: An Unwavering Feeling

Chapter 22: An Unwavering Feeling

By the time Lady Lia walked into the dining room, all the vampire hunters were already there, seated and waiting patiently for her advent.

The moment she stepped into the room, they stood up and welcomed her with their different greetings.

Lechary smiled and bowed respectfully while Zero smiled a very awkward smile.

Glenn simply bowed.

" Welcome everyone. I believe that we have not initiated our introductions properly yesterday since we had ended our conversation last night pretty late in the night, haven't we? Well then, we'll start with Zero, " Lady Lia began as she took her seat at the head of the table.

The vampire looked up startled at this as he looked around at the three pairs of eyes staring back at him, expectantly.

Glenn shot him, an encouraging smile.

Although reluctant, Zero knew he had no choice since it was Lady Lia who insisted for him to stay overnight at her mansion where she called home.

He could not simply refuse her Ladyship's wishes.

" I'm Zero Kiriyu, nineteen years of age. I am one of the graduates from Cross Academy. I am now a legal travelling vampire hunter, with the authorization of your Ladyship. "

Lady Lia gestured to Glenn who was next in line for his introduction.

Glenn nodded and stood up.

" I am Glenn Dawson, also known as The Silent Killer of the Shadows, twenty years of age. I have been a vampire hunter for at least four years. I am also the personal messenger of Lady Lia, herself. I have been working side by side with Miss Lechary Ameryl, here. "

Lechary knew that it was now her turn as soon as Glenn sat back down again.

" I am Lechary Ameryl, nineteen years of age, also known as – "

There was a knock on the door of the dining room, interrupting Lechary mid-sentence as they directed their attention to the door.

" Your Ladyship? "

" Do enter, " Lady Lia called out formally.

A maid entered the room.

" I am terribly sorry to interrupt your tea, Lady Lia but there is a caller. I have escorted him to wait in the parlour. Do you wish to receive him, my Lady? "

_Caller…?_

_At this time of day…?_

" Yes, Heidi. Tell him that I will receive him shortly, " Lady Lia told the maid.

Heidi bowed and replied, " At once, my Lady. "

Once she had left the room, Lady Lia turned to Lechary.

" Lechary, please do come along with me. "

The vampire hunter nodded quickly.

" Please do excuse us for a while, " Lady Lia told the other vampire hunters, apologetically.

" It's alright, my Lady. You need time to receive your guest. We can wait, right Zero? " Glenn shot a meaningful look at the vampire.

Zero nodded hastily.

" Please do carry on, " he added.

With each passing step, Lechary grew more and more bothered.

_With so many enemies…_

_Lady Lia's safety could be jeopardised…_

_What if…_

_What if the caller is…_

_Ichiru…_

_Or even Drayden…_

_Or maybe…_

_Maybe any other Necromancer…?_

_I lost one of the most sought after prisoners…_

_To them…_

_I had already let her down once…_

_Am I going to do it again…?_

_Am I up to it…?_

Unconsciously, her grip on the concealed shotgun in her robes, tightened considerably.

Lady Lia noticed her unease.

" Are you alright, Lechary? You certainly look very pale all of a sudden, " she asked, looking at her with much concern.

Lechary nodded slowly as she pushed the door of the parlour which was ajar, now wide open.

She stepped in, her every senses on alert.

" Oh good afternoon, Lady Lia. "

The vampire hunter looked relieved when she saw who it was. It was not someone whom she recognised.

_But…_

_At least…_

_He isn't Ichiru…_

_Or Drayden…_

" Oh, a good afternoon to you to, Chairman Cross, " Lady Lia returned his greetings gaily. " Please have a seat. "

" Thank you, my Lady. "

Lechary still felt wary of him although he was not who she had firstly thought. She had to keep her guard up. She studied his movements closely.

As the director sat down on one of the plush couch, she took hold of Lechary's wrist and pulled her down beside her.

" And who is this lady? " Chairman Cross inquired, looking at Lechary, curiously.

Lady Lia smiled, " This is my foster daughter, Lechary Ameryl. "

" Lechary, what a beautiful name, " he commented. " Did you name her yourself, Lady Lia? "

The director nodded.

" I also happen to have a foster daughter myself, " he continued.

" Oh, really? " Lady Lia laughed.

" Yes, her name is Yuki Cross. "

At this, Lechary's eyes widened in shock.

_Yuki…_

_Yuki Cross…!_

_Isn't that what he mentioned…_

_During that time…?_

_**She looks sweet and naive just like...Yuki Cross**__…_

_There is no mistaking about it…!_

There was a really bad feeling that she felt and could not quite shake off.

_Something will happen…_

_Something will surely happen there…_

_At Cross Academy…_

" So Chairman Cross, what brings you all the way out here to the north of Warren Hills? " Lady Lia began.

" Well, I just came to check on Zero Kiriyu, a student who came here to be a legal vampire hunter. How is he faring? "

" Yes, he is coping quite well here. In fact, he is doing really well. " Lady Lia told him. " I'm sure he is going to be a fine vampire hunter one day with the progress that he is making. "

The man nodded in agreement.

" Would you like some herbal tea, Chairman? " Lady Lia offered hospitably. " Or speak with your pupil? "

"Zero is here right now? " he asked, appearing surprised.

Lady Lia smiled and nodded.

" Would you like me to call him here? He's waiting for us in the dining room. Perhaps, we could lead you there? "

" Yes, please. I would like very much if you would care to call him here for a moment, if there isn't any trouble? " Chairman Cross answered.

" No, there is really no cause of inconvenience, " Lady Lia said, standing up.

" Would you like me to fetch him here instead, my Lady? " Lechary offered, leaping to her feet.

" No, Lechary. You stay here and keep Chairman Cross company while I will go and bring Zero here, " her foster mother told her firmly, placing one hand on her shoulder and shaking her head.

" O-okay… I will, Lady Lia, " Lechary agreed, reluctantly.

Lady Lia smiled at her before she left the room, closing the door behind her.


	23. Chapter 23: An Awful Liar

Chapter 23: An Awful Liar

Lechary did not know what to say to Chairman Cross as she sat back down on the sofa unhappily.

" Lechary? "  
Almost immediately, her head snapped up at the mention of her name.

" Is there something bothering you? " Chairman Cross asked her, looking concerned.

She looked away, twisting the frayed hem of her robe.

" N-No, it's nothing, " she lied. " There is nothing to worry about, Mr.Cross. "

The man seemed sceptical as he continued to study her face.

" Are you sure? You can tell me anything, Lechary since I am a close friend of your foster mother. "

Having grown up in an environment of slander and treachery, Lechary found herself not trusting the man entirely.

She knew that some things are meant to be kept private.

_After all…_

_Some people will never believe me…_

_Even if I told them…_

_That Necromancers are not just myths…_

_But…_

_They do really exist…_

" Lechary, you don't have to hesitate to tell me anything. "

_Maybe…_

_I can warn him…_

_So that…_

_He will be able to prepare his school…_

_For the imminent calamity…_

_Although I don't know the precise day…_

_Of when it will happen…_

" Actually…there is something that has been bothering me. "

Chairman Cross leaned forward, staring attentively at Lechary.

" The truth is, I want you to be careful. Please be on your guard, Mr.Cross... " Lechary trailed off, leaving the sentence hanging in the air, just as both Zero and Lady Lia entered the room.

Lady Lia mutely gestured towards Lechary to leave the room for the benefit of their privacy. She nodded in reply and stood up.

" Chairman Cross, this is a shock. I didn't expect you to be here, " Zero began just as Lechary left the room after Lady Lia, closing the door behind her.

_That is definitely a relief…_

_Lucky for me…_

_That Lady Lia came just in time…_

_I didn't know…_

_That I'm a very awful liar…_

_Telling the truth is more my style…_

_Rather than…_

_Lying…_

" Lechary? " Lady Lia asked. " Did you manage to keep Chairman Cross company by yourself? "

_Company…?_

_It's more like…_

_Giving a warning…_

" Uh…y-yes, of course, my Lady. "

Lady Lia stopped walking as she turned around to face her foster daughter fully.

" That's good. You have to mingle more, my dear girl, " she told Lechary with a smile, ruffling her golden-brown tresses.

" O-Oh…right, my Lady, " Lechary stammered, confounded at her foster mother's public display of affection.

It was almost never regular of Lady Lia to show her fondness towards Lechary in the open like that.

" Lechary, thank you for making your first priority my safety. I'm very lucky to have a foster daughter such as you, my dear Lechary, " Lady Lia told her, her voice ever so warm.

The vampire hunter blushed.

" There's nothing to thank, my Lady. I really do enjoy safeguarding you, " she spoke up, shyly.

" Ah yes, Zero. It really is excellent to see you yet again and in the best of health, " Chairman Cross told him, smiling sincerely.

" Whatever, Chairman. What is it? " Zero demanded. " Why did you come here for? "

" I just wanted to see you again, Zero. Is that a crime? " the man replied, close to tears.

" Did you leave Yuki on her own? " Zero asked, ignoring him.

Chairman Cross nodded.

" How did you guess that? " he exclaimed.  
Zero snorted.

_That is a stupid question…_

_How wouldn't I know that…?_

_At least…_

_This guy hasn't changed a bit…_

_Since I last saw him…_

" Cut it out, Chairman. This is not a joke. Tell me, why are you here? I'm serious. "

" You know, Zero. Have you found out who your partner is? " Chairman Cross inquired.

The vampire nodded.

" Lechary Ameryl, that cold attitude girl whom you met earlier. "

" That girl? " Chairman Cross repeated, incredulously.

" Yes, that one, " Zero sighed despondently. " Why? "

Chairman Cross looked disturbed as he shook his head.

" No, but she gave me a sort of…warning, I think, earlier on. "

Instantly, Zero looked up and met the man's eye.

" What did she say? " he demanded.

" She told me to be careful and to be on my guard, " the older man answered. " I wonder what she meant by that? "

_What is that girl talking about…?_

_What is she referring to…_

Zero was getting more and more confused by the second.

" Do you have any idea, Zero? " Chairman Cross asked the vampire.

Slowly, the nineteen-year-old shook his head, no.

" That girl is a really perplexing person with a very ghastly past, I think. Her thoughts are very hard to read. Her face is constantly expressionless. "

Chairman Cross pressed his fingertips together as he frowned.

" How do you know that she has a dreadful past? "

The vampire shrugged his shoulders, nonchalantly.

" Those eyes of hers are very startling to look at. All haunted and dark. It is as if it could sear your

very soul. "

Chairman Cross nodded slowly, digesting what Zero had just said.

" Is she one of the Necromancers as well? "

Zero shook his head, " No. At least, that's what the other vampire hunter, Glenn Dawson, told me. She appears to be very skilled in the language, it seems. "

Chairman Cross looked at his watch.

" Oh dear, it's getting late, " he told Zero, standing up. " I better be heading back. "

" Yes, I think you should. You left Yuki to run things at the school again, didn't you? You should best be getting back now, " Zero answered.

Chairman Cross pouted.

" Zero is chasing me away. What in the world have I done to deserve this cold treatment? "

" Chairman, this isn't funny at all. Yuki is unable to do everything by herself, you know that, " he snapped.

" Okay, okay. Anyway, good luck on becoming a travelling vampire hunter, Zero. Yuki and I know that you can do it if you just set your mind to it. "

With that, the older man left the room.

_If I set my mind to it, huh…?_

_The only thing that I'm setting my mind to…_

_Is to avenge Naomi's death…_

_My love…_

_I will definitely make sure that your death will not be in vain…_


	24. Chapter 24: An Embarassing Moment

Chapter 24: An Embarrassing Moment

" Would you mind accompanying Zero to the dining room, Lechary while I see to Chairman Cross's departure? " Lady Lia asked Lechary. " That poor boy is waiting for us there, "

The vampire hunter nodded.

The director smiled at her and left with the visitor just as Zero went over to her.

" Hey Lechary, " Zero spoke up. " We have not managed to talk to each other during the last time with all the flurry around. "

" Hello Zero, " was all the other vampire hunter said. " Please do follow me to the dining room. "

" Lechary, you do know that we're partners now, don't you? " Zero asked her, trying to catch up with her stride.

" Yes, I know. "

" Earlier on when we were having our tea before the interruption began, what was it that you were about to say? " the vampire pressed.

" Pardon me, but I will only continue if Lady Lia calls for that, " Lechary informed him coolly.

" But, I have the right to know about you, haven't I? In view of the fact that, we've going to be colleagues soon and all," Zero carried on despite her flat-out refusal to talk.

" That I know, Zero. " Lechary retorted. "However, one thing remains. You must first prove to me how capable you can be as my partner. This is the condition that I've laid out which goes to me as well. "

Zero kept silent at her words.

_It's true…_

_I was also thinking about the same thing…_

" We're here, Zero. "

Lechary opened the door leading to the dining room.

" Ah, Miss Ameryl! " Glenn exclaimed, bouncing to his feet.

" Sorry to keep you waiting, Glenn. " Lechary told him. " Did you wait long? "

He shook his head, " No. Not really. "

Glenn looked past her shoulder.

" Where's Lady Lia? "

" She will be here in a moment's time. Her Ladyship is sending her visitor off, " Lechary answered, walking over and taking her seat again.

" So, what do you suggest we do to kill time? " Glenn asked the other two vampire hunters as soon as Zero too took his place the table.

" Wait, " was all Lechary told him simply.

" Aww, you're no fun. Lighten up a bit, why don't you, Lechary? " Glenn teased her, playfully. " Take a vacation, like what I've told you before, again and again. "

The girl's bluish-grey eyes narrowed into slits as she shot him, a dirty look but she kept silent.

Glenn looked at Zero but the vampire only shrugged his shoulders.

The vampire hunter pouted but kept quiet.

Shortly after, Lady Lia entered the room.

" I sincerely do apologise for the long wait. Please forgive me. "

" It's really not a problem, my Lady, " Lechary spoke up, quickly, shaking her head.

Lady Lia smiled at her, warmly and sat back down in her seat at the table.

" Yes. As I was saying, we can now continue with the introductions. Lechary, if you would please. "

" Yes, of course, my Lady. "

Lechary stood up.

" I am Lechary Ameryl, nineteen years of age, also known as The Assessment of the Ages … "

Zero stared at her confused.

" The _what_? " Zero exclaimed, incredulously.

Glenn burst out laughing at this.

Lechary immediately gave him a death glare.

" Glenn, please do behave yourself. That is very untimely behaviour, " Lady Lia told him sternly.

" I'm sorry to ask but what kind of a _phrase_ is that? " Zero inquired, unable to keep his amusement out of his voice.

" That's for me to know and you to find out, Zero Kiriyu, " Lechary snapped hotly.

" Now, now, Lechary. Please calm down, " Lady Lia interjected.

The vampire hunter, now blushing furiously, plunked herself down back in her seat and folded her arms across her chest.

" _I'm_ the one who came up with that name, if you must know, " Lady Lia explained to them brusquely. " I don't see what's so funny about it, especially you, Glenn Dawson. "

" Uh…sorry, your Ladyship, " the twenty-year-old stammered, embarrassed. " I guess I got carried away. "

" Nonetheless, there are several matters at hand that I want to talk to you about. For instance, the partnering between Zero and Lechary, " Lady Lia went on. " There is a reason behind this pairing up but I'm afraid I cannot divulge that yet, not at this moment. Tomorrow, you will be assigned the first part of your journey as a travelling vampire hunter. I have a very important job for the both of you, especially you, Zero Kiriyu. We are dealing with a very powerful foe here and I want you to prepare for it, Zero. I trust you know who, right Zero? "

The vampire nodded slowly.

" Yes, the ancient and potent race of Magicks Users, Necromancers. "

Lechary had already decked herself with whatever weapons that she could find to arm herself well. She wanted to prepare ahead before tomorrow's midnight came so that she could face Ichiru once again, well organized.

_This time…_

_I will make sure that it will be different…_

_From the last time we met…_

_Ichiru…_

_I'll give everything…_

_That I've got…_

_And this time…_

_I'll not hold back…_

_So…_

_Watch out, Ichiru…!_

There was a knock on her bedroom door which immediately snapped her cruelly from her thoughts. She stared at the closed door momentarily, as if trying to see through it to find out who her caller is.

_These strange but familiar vibes…_

" Come in, Zero… " Lechary called out. " The door is unlocked. "

The vampire hunter opened the door and came in.

" How did you know that I was the one knocking? " Zero demanded, looking at her questioningly.

Lechary shrugged her shoulders indifferently.

" I don't know, maybe I just do? "

Zero's eyes narrowed as he sighed, irritated.

" You still don't trust me, do you? "

The nineteen-year-old shrugged again, turning her back to him.

" Why have you come here, Zero? "

The vampire hunter's question was simple but yet, straight and very direct.

Zero was momentarily caught off-guard.

_She changes the subject very quickly…_

_Just like a liberated breeze…_

" I wanted to get to know you better since you're going to be my partner and all. "

She turned back, fixing her haunted, icy and unfathomable eyes on his own.

" What do you want to know about me? " Lechary asked him inquisitively. " I'm quite ordinary, just like everyone here in the 'Hunters' Association…well, for the exception of Lady Lia, of course. "

" That isn't what I was trying to bring across, Lechary. "

Lechary stared at him, " Well, what is? "

Zero stepped nearer, looking at her intensely.

" Ichiru knows that you are not a Necromancer neither are you a human being. The Assessment of the Ages… " Zero trailed off. "What are you exactly? "

Lechary's gaze hardened.

" There is no reason for you to know about it, is there now, Zero? "

Zero searched her face.

" My affairs do not concern you, Zero Kiriyu, " Lechary continued.

_The last time…_

_In the church…_

_I almost let on…_

_About my difficulties…_

_To Glenn…_

_To the enemies too…_

_If they were to know who I am too…_

_Then…_

Zero knew that he had pressed the wrong buttons which was unintentional. He did not know that the girl will be this affected.

" If you would be so kind, please leave me alone. "

The vampire very nearly lost his temper.

_What a pompous and egotistical brat…!_

_Here I am trying to get to know her better…_

_But, all she does is close up like a clam…_

_And raise all her defences up against me…_

He decided to let it be, rudely turned his back and walked out.


	25. Chapter 25: A Bottled Up Scream

Chapter 25: A Bottled Up Scream

Lady Lia, together with the three vampire hunters were seated in the Conference Room at the 'Hunters' Organization Headquarters.

" I want the vampire hunter who goes by the name of Lechary Ameryl to be on Socrates Hill by _zahur _on the second day of the new moon. If you fail to do so, then the organisation will not be spared to see the dawn of a new day... "

Ichiru's voice bounced from the sound proof walls and echoed around the room.

" Today is _the_ day, isn't it? " Lady Lia spoke up, leaning forward.

She was aiming the question directly at Lechary.

Lechary only nodded mutely and did not reply.

" Your ladyship, there is something that I wish to clarify, " Zero began, noticing that Lechary was watching him closely.

" Please do so, Zero, " Lady Lia urged.

" Why did Ichiru pick today out of all days? Why it is that today is being most emphasized? Does he know something that I don't? " the vampire asked her.

" Yes, he does know something which might add to his advantage against the Necromancers for today is the day where all bonds between their abilities and souls are broken, leaving them at their most weakest, " the director explained.

" So, does that mean Lechary is affected? " Glenn asked, looking concerned.

" Not in the slightest bit in a sense but… " Lady Lia trailed off, looking at Lechary who quickly looked down at her lap.

" But what, your Ladyship? " Zero pressed, waiting expectantly for the Lady Lia to finish her sentence.

" There would be certain complications where Lechary is concerned. In simpler terms, Lechary would be affected mentally but not physically unlike the Necromancers who will be affected by both mentally and physically. "

" Mentally? " Glenn echoed, confused.

Lady Lia nodded, " Meaning that Lechary will be forced to remember certain agonizing memories and thus torturing her mind. However, this only happens randomly at any point of the day. "

Zero was shocked by this revelation.

" Forgive me for asking you this, Lady Lia but is Lechary… a Necromancer since today does have an effect on her? " Zero asked, taking his chances.

Lady Lia paused before answering, choosing her words carefully, " This is something confidential, Zero and I'm afraid that I cannot answer your question. "

The vampire hunter was disappointed.

" Oh, I see. Sorry, I did not mean to pry. "

Soon after, there was silence as they were absorbed in their own thoughts.

Lechary was the only one who was staring at the clock, waiting.

_Only another seven hours…_

_Before I see you again…_

_Ichiru…_

The time for his appearance came too soon enough. Lechary had preferred to come here, to Socrates Hill on her own. Conversely, Lady Lia had insisted that Zero accompany her and Glenn on standby in the case of an emergency.

" This is one battle that we must _not_ lose! " Lady Lia had spoken these exact words to her after all of Lechary's reassuring that she would definitely be alright on her own, which was indeed pointless.

Lechary's grip on the hilt of her sword intensified.

_His presence is imminent…_

_I can almost taste it…_

_He's coming…_

Lechary knew that Zero felt it too. His presence. In view of the fact that, the other vampire hunter had his gun out.

Lechary scanned the surroundings carefully and with precision. Every movement made, including the shadows were taken into consideration. After all, one can never be too careful.

Both Lechary and Zero were now back to back, their awkwardness forgotten. They guarded each others' backs.

_He can only come…_

_From three ways…_

_Front…_

_Back…_

_And…_

Lechary's eyes widened.

" MOVE! " she yelled.

In a split second, several swords were flung at their earlier positions. They had managed to dodge the attack which came from…above.

_From above…_

_The only place which was left unguarded…_

_Very typical of him…_

" Above? " Zero gasped, shocked.

" Very good, Lechary. Just what I had expected from someone who is a highly qualified vampire hunter such as you are. Good girl. "

" Ichiru! " the girl spat out. " Show yourself! "

Ichiru only chuckled.

Lechary tried to find the source of his voice but Ichiru was smart. He made his voice resonate from all different directions and not just in one route. This made it difficult for her to find him.

" Ichiru, why do you want Lechary for? Why did you make this threats to the 'Hunters' Association for? " Zero demanded. " Your fight is with me. "

" My dear brother, you do forget, don't you? You and the Cross Academy killed _her_, didn't you? I come now, seeking revenge in order to resurrect _her_… "

Without warning, another round of swords were flung in their directions. They evaded them again.

_This is difficult…_

_If I can't get hold of his position…_

_Then…_

_We won't last long…_

_Just where are you hiding, you stupid coward…?!_

Lechary squinted as she stared hard into the darkness, trying to make out Ichiru's location.

_I have to end this conflict quickly…_

_Before…_

_It comes…_

_Then, I'll be done for…_

Without warning, it struck her. Her pupils dilated as the images implanted themselves into her brain, replaying themselves in her mind. Lechary's breath came out ragged and excruciating. She sank to the ground weakly, her hold on her sword loosening and at last, it fell from her hand. Tears pooled in her eyes as she clutched her head, trembling uncontrollably.

_NO…!_

_This can't happen…_

_Not now…!_

Giving in, the girl uttered a piercing and inhuman shriek which cut through the night like a knife.


	26. Chapter 26: An Irresolute Risk

Chapter 26: A Irresolute Risk

" LECHARY! "

The nineteen-year-old heard her name being called but it was a distance away. She tried to push away those gruesome images of her past and replaced them with happy and warm memories of her and Lady Lia together as a family which they had shared from her childhood. Her efforts were worthless as the images completely overpowered her and her mind. She was fully at its mercy now. She could not fight it.

Lechary saw them all, each passing through her eyes. She was screaming in pain, she knew but she could not help it. The mental strain was more than what she could take. The vampire hunter wept pitifully as it forced its way inside her mind.

_Think…_

_Must think…_

_Lady Lia…_

_She loves me…_

" NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME! " Lechary begged as he came nearer and nearer. " PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK THERE AGAIN! "

He was leering at her now.

" You will be punished, Lechary. You cannot escape me. "

Lechary looked up at him fearfully.

" Please let me go, " she pleaded, her voice going weak and soft.

He shook his head as he knelt down before her. With the grip of iron, he grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her close to him.

" No, my dear girl. You will be punished for your insolence. You deliberately disobeyed me and for that you must pay. You will be sent to the Cold Room. "

Her eyes widened in horror. Lechary shook her head vigorously.

" NO! PLEASE NOT THAT! I'M SORRY! I WON'T DO IT AGAIN! "

He stood up, and roughly yanked her to her feet but her legs were unable to support herself so he dragged her back.

" PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I PROMISE I WON'T DO IT AGAIN! PLEASE DON'T SEND ME THERE! I'M SORRY! SORRY! " Lechary wailed pathetically.

The vampire hunter let out another scream as she writhed on the ground. Her tears were flowing freely, making her face moist.

" LECHARY! " Zero called again.

His heart broke for her as he continued to keep one eye on her now wretched state and another on Ichiru and his relentless attacks.

The vampire knew that he was on his own now. Lechary was fighting against herself and he was left to fend for her.

_Glenn…_

_Why don't you get your sorry butt down here…?!_

_Where are you…?!_

" If you are wondering where that other friend of hers went, he's with my legion, " Ichiru said, as if reading the vampire's thoughts.

_What…?!_

_Glenn…!_

" You're despicable, Ichiru! " Zero spat out.

" Well, aren't you the one to talk. Aren't you despicable, yourself? Imagine three…or maybe two against one. That other time was a miscalculation on my part, " his brother sneered.

Zero knew that he had to stick close to Lechary in case she was harmed. He did not intend to see the brat hurt, not if he could help it.

" Rest easy, dear brother. I will not harm her since she does not pose any threat. "

Zero made a rude noise.

" How can I trust your words? As far you're concerned, your promises are nothing but air. Your words itself are meaningless. Do you expect me to trust you, huh, Ichiru? "

Another round of swords was let fly in his direction. In a split second with inhuman agility, Zero picked Lechary up into his arms and avoided them altogether.

" So, you are mature enough to show your true vampirism strength. Why didn't you show it to that girl, Yuki? No guts to do so, am I right? " Ichiru mocked him.

Zero placing the now motionless girl on the ground gently and stood up.

" Enough, Ichiru! Come out and fight me, face to face, you coward! "

That was enough for Ichiru. He did not like to be called a coward by anyone.

He stepped out from the darkness which had safely concealed him from view.

" I am no coward, brother, " Ichiru growled as a sword materialised in his hand.

Zero snorted as he picked up Lechary's fallen sword.

_Sorry Lechary…_

_I'll borrow this…_

_For the time being…_

" Maybe, I did not make my warning clear the last time we met. I've grown stronger with the influence of my Master's blood running through my veins. A pureblood has much power, don't you think? Give me the girl, Zero and I'll let you and the other vampire hunter go. "

The vampire shot him a glare of pure abhorrence.

" Are you implying that I'm _the_ coward? " he snarled.

" Brother – "

" Stop calling me that! " Zero roared. " I'm no longer one to you. I'm finished with you. "

Ichiru shrugged his shoulders, looking blasé. It was as if Zero's insensitive remark just simply bounced off him. It appeared not to have affected him at all.

" So, you finally admit that you hate me as well, Zero, " Ichiru said sardonically. " Not that I really do care though. "

" Enough! We'll strike a deal right now – "

His twin brother interrupted him, " But I thought you did not trust me anymore? "

The guy said it with such sweetness that Zero wanted to throw up.

" I don't have a choice, do I? If I win this fight, you'll get your sorry butt out of here, you

understand? "

Ichiru nodded slowly as a slow smile began to creep across his handsome face.

" But, if I win…Lechary is mine, got that? "


	27. Chapter 27: Unrestrained Anger

Chapter 27: Unrestrained Anger

Chapter 27: Unrestrained Anger

The moonlight was interposed by a cloud as it obscured the moon completely. The shortage of radiance did not seem to bother Zero for everything was much clearer to him in the dark than during the day. Ever since he was turned, it was like he became one with the darkness. A Creature of the Night. A vampire.  
The swords met in a shower of vermillion spark not a moment too soon as the twins leapt back from each other.

" Not bad at all, I should say, Zero, " Ichiru commented, gasping for breath. " You have improved during our last battle. "

" It's not like I appreciated the comment, Ichiru, " Zero informed him coldly.

" Hey, hey, let's not get personal. All I'm doing is to simply praise you, " Ichiru said, shrugging his shoulders. " I don't see anything wrong in that. "

Zero smirked.

" Likewise here but if it is coming from you, you can just swallow it down your throat. "

Ichiru smiled even through the insult, Zero had callously thrown at him.  
" You haven't changed at all. "

The vampire rolled his eyes.

" Same goes for you, " Zero retorted.

Ichiru's smile still lingered as he sprang forward once again, his sword at the ready.

Zero raised his sword in defence.

An intrepid whoosh of striking swords cleaved the air, as steel met steel.

The impact caused Zero to draw backwards a few steps.

" Great deflect there, brother, " Ichiru remarked.

" I've told you t stop calling me that! " his twin snarled through gritted teeth.

Ichiru grinned slyly.

" Say bro…Zero, I see that you're with the 'Hunters' Association now. Guess your dreams came through, huh? You being a vampire hunter and all… "

" I really don't need your small chat, " Zero snapped harshly, moving in for another attack.

Ichiru braced himself for the attack as he brought his own sword up to ward off his twin's aim. The sound of the swords meeting one another sliced through the silence of the night.

In the confines of her own office, Lady Lia sat at her bureau and stared at the clock.

She sighed and placed her head in her hands, squeezing her eyes shut.

_I wonder if I should have told them everything…_

_Everything about her…_

_How much it really affects her…_

_I really hope that it will not happen…_

_But…_

_If it really does happen…_

_The mental torture…_

_The things that she went through…_

_It will be enough to make anyone go insane…_

_But still…_

_I really wish it will not happen today…_

_Nevertheless… _

_I cannot predict the future…_

_There is a very high chance…_

_That she will release the true her…_

_She will go out of control…_

_And kill anyone in her way…_

_Including people whom she knows…_

_That's the reason why…_

_I always keep her here…_

_Away from any innocent people…_

_Since…_

_She is the only one who recognises me…_

_Despite…_

_The fact that she loses control of herself…_

_Only on this day…_

_Hesenl…_

_The term in Necromancy…_

_Given to describe this day…_

" Huh, Lechary?! "

Zero stared at the girl in disbelief as she picked herself up from the ground, wordlessly.

She looked unruffled and collected now.

_First she looks like she is in pain…_

_But the next second later…_

_She appears the opposite…_

_What's going on here…?!_

" Lechary, you okay? " the vampire demanded, as he went over to help her.

However, the girl simply pushed him away from her. Although it was only a small push, Zero was sent flying. He landed a few feet to her left. Despite this, Lechary kept walking.

_That's strange…_

_She's walking towards Ichiru…_

_That's too open…_

_She'll be strike down easily…  
If she's not careful…_

_And…_

_How in the world did she manage to pull it off…_

_By sending me flying…_

_Just by one little shove…?_

_It's absurd…_

" Ah… hello there, Lechary, " Ichiru acknowledged. " So, you decided to join in the fun? "

Lechary did not answer him but continued to approach him, her face shadowed by her honey blond bangs.

" Uh-uh Lechary, you think that you can defeat me by intimidating me like that? " Ichiru sneered as he let one more round of swords flying in her direction.

The vampire hunter's lips cracked into a weird smile as she easily sidestepped the swords.

Ichiru's eyes widened in horror and flabbergast.

" B-But…how? " he stammered, backing away from her.

Lechary remained silent although she kept advancing towards him.

" Hmph, that's simply but child's play. "

Lechary's voice was soft but dangerous as she whispered these words out which Ichiru could hear clearly.

" If you want to see what I'm talking about, then try this on for size… "

Ichiru's heart sped up as he continued to draw back, bracing himself for anything to happen.

It was then that Zero's twin brother saw her face, illuminated by the moonlight.

Her pale but beautiful face radiated with unearthly beauty and power. The only thing which disturbed him greatly was her eyes. Those bluish-grey eyes were now dark, emotionless and cold. It was like they were devoid of life and had never known any warmth before. Also, they had a reddish hue to them.

The nineteen-year-old raised her hand and flicked her wrist in one fluid movement.

Almost immediately, Ichiru was airborne. He was floating in mid-air.

Then, with another flick of her wrist, he was flung backwards with incredible force.

All too soon, Ichiru landed on his back, on the ground, hard.

He coughed up blood as he struggled to his feet.

" This is only the beginning, Lechary. I'll see you next time and when I do, it will be you and your foster mother's demise… "


	28. Chapter 28: Looking At Danger In The Fac

Chapter 28: Looking At Danger In The Face

A silence was soon followed after Ichiru's departure. Lechary still had her back turned to Zero who was now struggling to get back onto his feet.

" Lechary…? " Zero called out weakly.

She remained still, motionless.

" Lechary, " he repeated, in a louder voice. " Look at me. "

The vampire was near enough for him to grab her arm and turn her around to face him.

Zero gasped when he saw her eyes.

" Lechary, are you okay? " he demanded, concerned.

The girl did not answer but pushed him away.

" St-Stay away from me! " Lechary rasped. " I might kill you. "

She covered her face in her hands and turned away.

" I'm a freak, Zero! Please don't look at me! "

Without warning, the nineteen-year-old fled into the comforting embrace of the darkness.

" Lechary! " Zero yelled as he limped after her, in hopes of catching up to her.

One second he caught sight of her cloak billowing out in the breeze but the next, she had disappeared.

The vampire stopped, gasping for air after putting much exertion on his body.

" Zero! "  
It was Glenn.

" Glenn! "

The vampire sounded relieved.

" What happened? Where's Lechary? " the twenty-year-old demanded, looking around.

" She ran off, " was all the other guy answered.

" Huh? What do you mean she ran off? "

Zero noted the panicky tone in his voice.

" After Ichiru retreated, that girl ran off before I could even calm her down, " he told Glenn.

" This is bad, we've got to find her fast! " Glenn cried.

Zero nodded gravely.

He knew that Lechary and the other innocent people around her were in danger. Her behaviour was unpredictable.

" We should split up. That way, we'll be able to cover more ground and find her faster, " the vampire suggested.

Glenn agreed and they went their separate ways.

Zero had gone for about few metres before he became breathless and weary. He leaned against the trunk of a tree, trying to catch his breath.

He had to give time for his ankle to heal after his severe fall.

The vampire surveyed his surroundings carefully.

_Where did you go…?._

_Lechary..._

_What happened to you…?_

The rustling of the bushes caught his attention as he pulled out his gun, aiming it at the undergrowth. He pushed himself, regaining his composure. He neared the bushes vigilantly, his grip on his weapon tightening.

With his keen sense of smell, he could detect the scent of a human being with a very carefully masked intention.

" Show yourself, I'm armed. "

The person in particular made his presence known.

It was someone whom Zero did not recognise.

" Who are you, speak up! " Zero demanded, his gun aimed at the man's forehead. " Why are you following me? "

He raised his hands in surrender.

" Whoa, hold it! I wasn't following you. "

Zero's lilac eyes narrowed doubtfully.

" Then, what are you doing here? " he asked him.

The man shrugged his shoulders.

" My purpose here is none of your concern but the main thing is that I am not following you. "

The vampire was still not satisfied with his touch and go answer.

" I expect a profound answer. State your purpose here and what your name is, " he ordered sharply.

The man shook his head, no.

" I can only answer part of your question. My name is Dr. Christopher Reeves. I am a doctor in the near village, which is not very far from this forest. "

Zero nodded finally placing his gun back into his coat.

" I see. I'm sorry to have provoked you unnecessarily. Please do accept my apologies. "

With that, Zero walked off, leaving the man standing there, staring at him.

_I have to get to that girl fast…_

_What's worse is that there is a village nearby…_

_And that will be bad…_

_If ever Lechary reaches the village…_

Without realising it, the vampire quickened his pace towards the village.


	29. Chapter 29: Taking Sides

Chapter 29: Taking Sides

Glenn had been walking for the past two hours and yet, there was no sign of his fellow vampire hunter.

_Just where you went…?_

_Lechary…_

_Please be safe…_

He stumbled on through the scrub in the dark.

He knew that he could not disappoint Lechary again. He owed her one after she saved his life during the ambush at the church.

_Should I call for reinforcement…?_

_But…_

_That would mean that I am not doing my job well…_

_And also getting Lady Lia involved…_

_And jeopardising her safety…_

_No…_

_That's way too risky…_

_I can't do that…_

Glenn shook his head vigorously.

Then, he caught sight of it. The flickering flames.

_There must be a village nearby from here…_

_It will be dangerous if Lechary goes there…_

_People could get seriously hurt…_

The vampire hunter continued to make his way to the village with the hope that he will meet Lechary as well as Zero too.

He arrived there in no less than fifteen minutes.

The village was partly deserted since most of them were in their own houses.

Glenn strode past the rows of huts, his eyes wandering to find any signs of Lechary.

However, there was nothing out of the ordinary.

" Glenn! "

Glenn grinned at Zero and waved him over.

" Zero, finally! I thought I had to find _you _as well. "

The other vampire hunter's eyes narrowed to slits as he glared at Glenn.

" I don't _need_ to be found, Glenn. "

The twenty-year-old laughed.

" Can't take a joke, huh? "

Instead of answering, Zero chose to ignore him.

After a few minutes, he decided to do something. Zero knew that he could not just stand there and wait for something to happen. He had to prevent_ it_.

" I'm going to look around, " the vampire hunter told Glenn. " I think you should do the same too. "

Lady Lia felt susceptible and nude. Without the main hunters in the Association, the whole organization was at its weakest. She was afraid that the enemy also knew about this.

_They would surely exploit our weakness…_

_If not now, soon…_

_And when they do…_

" LADY LIA! "

The director looked up, alarmed.

It was an officer from the Management Section.

" What's the matter? " Lady Lia demanded.

" I'm sorry for the rude outburst but there appears to be a predicament, my Lady. We have received a facilitation message asking for aid from a certain school by the name of Cross Academy. It seems that this school is being attacked by an anonymous adversary. "

" What?! " she gasped.

" Should we bring in the corroboration, my Lady? " he asked her.

Lady Lia became inarticulate. Her mind drew a complete blank. She did not know what to do.

_What should I do…?_

_First, the threat messages…_

_Now, this…_

_The danger is closing in…_

_Almost too quick that we cannot react in time…_

_Is that what they want…?_

_If only Lechary and the other two boys were here…_

_Then, things would have been different…_

_It would become a different story altogether…_

_What in the world is happening…?_

" My Lady? "

The officer was still awaiting orders from her.

" Yes, I think we should bring in the reinforcement right away. Keep the number of casualties at the minimum. "

" Yes, my Lady. "

The officer saluted her and left to carry out her orders.

_After all…_

_There are innocent children there…_

_Human beings like me…_

_They are only in the way of everything that is happening..._

_Things that are happening all around them…_

_That they are not aware of…_

_This mistake might even cause them their lives…_

_And others as well to be lost…_

_The Necromancers must not win this war…_

**Note from 'moi': This story will be on hiatus because I've run of ideas and won't continue it unless I do have something in mind. Also. I'm currently working on another story Light's Forgotten Child (Hunter X Hunter fanfic). Do feel free to read it if you want to. I want to advise you readers when you review this last chapter to put it on story alert if I do update. Sobs So sorry for the inconvenience caused. ******


End file.
